No Rose Without a Thorn
by That-geek-in-a-hat
Summary: The much-awaited sequel to "A Rose by Any Other Name". In this AU tale, Sharon takes over Major crimes after Brenda's exit from the LAPD and she takes in Rusty but this time around Rose is there to offer the bluntest of opinions. Rating is currently a T but who knows that may change in the future. Enjoy. Note: Chapter 13 formatting issues should be fixed now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **I have had a difficulty writing this considering recent events that he who shall not be named has bestowed upon the fandom** **.** **I know many of you were looking forward to this so I hope it lives up to everyone's hopes. This sequel will start just before Sharon takes over Major Crimes so the leak has yet to be discovered. I am going to feature Rusty the material witness, trying to compliment cannon but Rose is here so…who knows how that will turn out.**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own these characters, except Rose and Eileen.** **I also don't intend on killing Sharon and call it satisfying.**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

Rose smiled as she shook Dr Joe's hand. For the past 11 months, she had been seeing Dr Joe Bowman, who was highly recommended child psychologist – she had to come to him closed off and he had prised her out of her shell introducing her to a friend of his who worked with other epileptic children interested in sports.

She had met a few older children since starting at the group, which met every Wednesday Dr Joe had also recommended a family counsellor for herself and both her parents as well as her siblings. Ricky had been the angriest, he had been slightly closer to Jack, he remembered less making it easier for Jack to manipulate him.

Jack hadn't been surprised. In fact, he surprised all of them by being fairly subdued by the whole situation. Sharon still did not trust it despite his silence. Jack did not talk to his own children, which made no difference but this only increased Sharon's suspicions.

It had been very difficult for them to adjust. Sharon and Andy felt the strain of work impacting their relationship. Pope and Brenda were hesitant about it and soon it became the LAPD's worst kept secret. Goldman had never mentioned it and they believed they were in the clear but the two were told to tread lightly.

"Well, Rose. I think we agreed this would be your last appointment so you are free to go now." Dr Joe smiled, shaking her hand.

"Yeah about that, say I need a neutral ear, can I talk to you?" She asked, the older man smiled and retrieved a card.

"Call and make an appointment, if you need to and I'll see what I can do" he smiled and she thanked him, picking up her backpack and leaving the room.

Sharon smiled as she saw Rose exit the room. Sharon also thanked Dr Joe before leaving.

"Was it a good session today?" She asked. After the whole experience Rose had changed, she became more reserved and quiet. For Sharon, it was heartbreaking to see her youngest go from a passionate, opinionated kid to a shy one.

When she made the decision to suggest counselling she hoped Rose would return to her old ways which she did in the most, she was witty and loud once again but she was more concerned about knowing where her mom, and dad, was.

"It was fine. We just retraced our steps, how I was when I started, how I am now, what I should do if I feel emotions bubbling over. I enjoyed it" she explained pausing with wide eyes, "Oh my god did I just say that?" Sharon laughed, it had been no secret that Rose had not been that enthusiastic about going to see a 'shrink'.

"I'm glad you have benefitted from it. Now, I have to visit the office for a little while so the babysitter is at home." Sharon smiled at her daughter, rolling her eyes. Mrs C was lovely but so dull, so very dull. Rose stayed quiet for the rest of the drive and Sharon tried her best not pester or worry about her.

Rose shook herself down and entered the house expecting to find Mrs C holding her stamps but instead found her grandmother holding an album.

"Granny!" Rose squealed and ran to her. The older woman held the little girl close, Sharon smiled at the scene in front of her.

"Thanks, Mom for this. I think a certain someone is bored of the neighbour." Sharon smirked "I shouldn't be more than a few hours, if I think it will be longer I'll text you" she smiled "Rose, I'll text Rose" she added noting the confused look on her mother's face.

"I can work those mobile things you know, your daddy's nurse taught me" Eileen commented, causing the other two to scoff loudly and with no subtlety at all.

"So, is she coming down, the nurse?" Rose asked sitting down on the sofa and placing her feet on the table.

"She is next week. She got a job in a local retiree village which she's moving her mother into. I'll have a friend." Eileen explained with a smile.

"I'll visit you and I'll drag Mom with me" Rose laughed wrapping her arm around her grandmother. Eileen laughed.

"Don't you be thinking I have no social life. Rosa and have some pretty wild nights back in New York" Eileen laughed.

"Rosa?" Rose asked while everyone did call her Rose technically she was Rosa.

"Sophia's mother, she is a little older but she is very zany" Eileen followed Rose into the kitchen to make a beverage.

"So, when do they get here?" Rose asked pouring her juice into her glass.

"Next week, which is why I'm a little lonely but I'm going to dinner with some of the other residences tomorrow so hopefully I'll make some other friends." Eileen smiled hopefully, Rose smirked.

"I don't know granny, you gave mom quite a forceful personality so…" Rose made a face which earned her slap on the arm.

"You are too damn cheeky for your own good, you are." The older woman scolded jokingly. The two laughed a bit more about what she and Rosa had gotten up to.

-SHANDY-

Sharon sat in her office watching her division scuttle around. She stared at the paper. She and Andy were having dinner tonight. Her mother had been all too excited to look after Rose. They were going steady, they had their fights but now it was majority normal couple stuff. It was also coming up to their anniversary, they found August was the easiest place to say they got together. Her mother poked at her which prompted her siblings to do the same, they were all quite naturally nosy.

"Captain, there's been another robbery" Lieutenant Frankel informed as he entered her office.

"Right, is there something special about it?" She asked, not looking up from her report.

"Erm, well, the thing is…Lieutenants Flynn and Provenza were involved" He explained nervously, she slowly raised her head.

"How?" she asked slowly, her head beginning to look up.

"They were there and…didn't realize that it was a robbery so the assailants got away" he explained continuing his nervousness, his hands clutching a file. Sharon sighed deeply.

"Is there any evidence?" She asked getting out of her chair.

"Erm…I think I'll leave that to Chief Johnson." He turned to leave but she stopped him opening the door and pointing to the chair.

"I need to know it all, may as well get it off the way." She sighed once again.

"As far as I understand, a dog ate it. Also, the robbery did not follow the usual pattern." He explained, she leaned against her desk looking down at him "Someone is dead, the owner of the shop, died of a heart attack. They also left their tools behind." He continued, Sharon passed a hand over her forehead, massaging her temple.

"Alright that's enough, I'll go talk to Chief Johnson." She sighed and grabbed her badge and gun as she always did and headed up to floor 9. She made her way to the Chief's office and knocked.

"Come in." came an irritated voice.

"What the hell is this case? A dog, Flynn, and Provenza letting it happen" She raged, her voice staying stern without rising.

"Captain, I wish I knew. I'm having trouble understanding it myself. Liz Provenza was there so I have a somewhat accurate description because the lieutenants were useless." Brenda huffed digging into her candy drawer.

"Well, this case may be linked to my own. Now I'm willing to share but we'll have to confirm it with Pope." Sharon offered. Brenda sighed, chewing her on her candy.

"Alright, let's go." She finished the candy and walked to Pope's office. Once there Sharon could feel the tension between Pope and Brenda, he wasn't happy with her at all. She practically had to beg to make sure she and major Crimes were on the case _together._

Sharon went down to her office to collect the evidence and files from the previous robberies. She told her division of the change and they wished her luck having to once again having to deal with Major Crimes. She chuckled quietly carrying the box to the lift.

-SHANDY-

She strolled into Major Crimes watching Andy and Provenza grovel trying to get back into Chief Johnson's good books. She looked to the dog on the floor and suggested to Liz that they take him for a walk. She sent Andy a pointed look which he caught and stood quickly asking how he could be of assistance. The three of them walked out of the murder room following behind little Frank.

The small Group walked over to the park, Liz ahead making sure that Frank successfully went to the bathroom Sharon and Andy held back significantly. He smiled at her.

"How was Rose's last appointment?" he asked.

"It was fine, from what I've gathered she sees it as a positive experience, a significant change from before." She replied.

"So, dinner. We still on for 7 tonight?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, my Mom is looking after Rose so I can stay, as long as you want." She shifted her eyes to look up at him, he grinned seeing a playful gleam in her eye. He bumped shoulders with her causing her to smirk fondly. The two heard Liz in the distance, shaking themselves off a little they made their way to her.

-SHANDY-

The case solved itself after the glove was retrieved and all got out quickly. Sharon had special plans for Andy. She couldn't deny that he was a man, which meant that he was a frequent foot in mouth participant and it was true that to everyone in major crimes they were enemies but his comment to 'Bonnie' had stung so she'd decided she was going to slowly pay him back, in a way that they'd both enjoy eventually.

Upon entering her home, she smelt a delicious scent coming from the kitchen. As she got closer she realized it was her mother's famous sausage dinner, the gravy and meat so strong. Sharon groaned, she loved that meal and her mom knew that.

"Oh Ronnie, you're home. I've made dinner." She announced spotting her daughter by the door.

"Actually Mom, I already have dinner plans." She headed for the stairs.

"And you didn't bother to tell me, its lucky Rose did. Now you and your _boyfriend_ can just have dinner here, save some money." She smiled, Sharon sighed once again she trudged up to her room.

 _"_ _Change of plans, my mother has cooked dinner. She wants you there"_ she typed pressing send. As she began to change her phone buzzed.

 _"'_ _Oh, do you not want me there?"_ It read.

 _"_ _Of course, it's just I had plans"_ she typed out " _special plans, Andrew, very special plans"_ she added with a smirk on her face. She managed to finish changing before the next buzz sounded.

 _"_ _My car's broken, you'll have to pick me up"_ it read, Sharon's head tilted then a winky emoji appeared and she grinned. Sharon grabbed the dress she was going to wear and put it in her bag she then sprayed perfume behind her ears and on her wrists, brushing her teeth and finally she grabbed a hair clip.

"Where are you going?" Eileen asked her youngest as she all but bounded down the stairs.

"I'm going to pick Andy up; his car is broken and he is so looking forward to seeing you again and trying your food that I offered to pick him up. When is dinner?" She asked hurriedly.

"In about an hour, how long will you be?" Eileen asked. Sharon looked down at her watch made a face and replied.

"Probably an hour, we'll make dinner. OK got to go. Love you both." Sharon disappeared out the front door. Rose raced to the window watching her mother dive into her car and tear away from their house.

"Granny…" She began.

"Don't you worry I know exactly why she's picking him up and why she'll be an hour. I may be old but I'm not stupid" came the reply that made Rose smile.

-SHANDY-

When she arrived at Andy's she grabbed her bag and walked up to the door. He answered on the second knock.

"Did you turn the sirens on?" he asked grinning, Sharon resisted the urge to grin back.

"I know I have no right but the way you spoke to Bonnie hurt me." She began.

"I know and…" he started.

"Go to your room" she stopped him by placing her finger on his lips. With wide eyes he complied, Sharon followed only to stop when she reached his bathroom. He sat on the foot of his bed, he wrought his hands, he could be so insensitive sometimes. In his head, he began to plan how he could make it up to her, he always picked flowers up on the way to her house which he now couldn't do. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft cough Andy turned to find Sharon leaning against his door frame in the most exquisite dress he had ever laid eyes upon.

"Sharon, I'm sorry about the whole thing" He stood pulling at his ear.

"I understand but is it because I'm not enough for you? Am I too _old_ to turn you on?" she asked quietly backing him into his bed.

"Absolutely not, you are so beautiful. Provenza is a terrible influence and I guess it was…I just I'm sorry." He rambled.

"Don't let it happen again, Andrew." She commanded with a glare sending a shiver down his back at the sound of his full name. She stepped forwarleaned leant down slightly allowing him a view of her cleavage. "Well thanks to my wonderful mother we have maybe 30 mins so, I can't carry out my original plan but _you_ can show how much I mean to you" she whispered, nipping at his ear. He swallowed and brought his hands to her face.

"You are so sneaky, like a minx." He whispered as he sat up and kissed at her neck "I love you so much, I love you neck. I love your Jaw and your chin. I love your shoulders" he proceeded to kiss everything he loved while whispering to her. He manoeuvred her onto her back as he kissed down her body.

-SHANDY-

28 minutes later Sharon cried out his name. He fell to her side his back dotted with tiny red marks. He gently bit on her shoulder prompting a giggle, they lay still for a couple moments before Sharon looked over at the clock.

"We have to go." She whispered, her hands in his hair.

"Nah, I think we should stay, let me show you more." He whined, she laughed pushing at his shoulders.

"My mother may be old but she's as sharp as a tack." She wiggled out from under him and strutted over to her panties on the other side of the room. It took a while but they dressed themselves and got into Sharon's car.

Eileen and Rose were sat at the dinner table, the older women squeezing Rose's hand encouraging her to say grace when Sharon and Andy returned.

"Well, it's nice of you to join us, wouldn't you say Rose?" Eileen snipped, with sly smirk sent to her granddaughter.

"I'd said so Granny. Get a plate and sit down." Rose replied. Sharon rolled her eyes and fetched a plate for herself and Andy. As she did Andy looked at Eileen, she looked familiar.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs O'Dwyer, Sharon talks about you all the time" He smiled politely. Sitting opposite the older woman, she made a face of disdain. Sharon joined them and they began to eat.

"So Andrew, how did you come with the name Darth Raydor?" Eileen asked, prompting Rose to snort, Sharon groan and Andy turn quite red.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: Well there we have the first chapter, hopefully you enjoyed it. I'd love to know what you think so leave a review or send me a PM if you prefer. I have started my Spring semester at uni so we'll see how this goes, as I'm absolutely terrible at time management. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and here is a snippet for the next.**

 **Next time** ** _:_** _"_ _I knew this wouldn't end well. How could you be so stupid?" He raged._

 **That-Geek**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews. Just for those wondering the first part of this 'set' is called "** ** _A Rose By Any Other Name"_** **and will make more sense if you read that first. Anyhow hope you enjoy this next installment.**

 **-SHANDY-**

The holidays meant Sharon was juggling Rose and her job. Her hours were usually consistent but with the leak, it was slightly more erratic. Sharon woke early, she would have to take Rose into work with her as Pope had requested her. As she made her daughter something for lunch alongside her own, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello Sweetie, what's your plan?" Eileen asked as she invited herself in, "Go pay the cab please." Sharon shook her head as she made her way outside to pay the older driver.

"Mom, what are…what's going…" She asked flustered when she came back inside.

"Well, I was bored." She answered.

"Mom…its seven thirty in the morning, how could you be bored?" Sharon asked still thoroughly confused.

"Alright, I miss you and now you're only a 40-minute drive so why not?" Sharon rubbed her forehead.

"Oh mom, I miss you too but I have work and Rose has some schoolwork she has agreed to do at the office," Sharon informed.

"Oh, can't I join you, see where you work?" She asked with a hopeful smile. Sharon watched her mother carefully, something wasn't right at all.

"Ok, mom what is this really about?" Sharon folded her arms.

"I miss New York. I miss the constant sounds and lights, I miss my friends and the freedom, cabs were everywhere, now I have to dial one up and give them details, it takes too long." Eileen admitted.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I just wanted you closer, closer to me and Rose especially since daddy passed on. If you want to come in you can but, not at 8 am in the morning." She offered.

"I understand honey. So, I'll hang out with madam upstairs and then at lunch you pick us up." She suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't you call your friends, make sure they're doing alright without you." Sharon got up taking her lunch with her, as she passed her mother she lay a gentle kiss on her head and left the house.

Rose woke up slowly, she rolled over to see it as 10 am, she groaned she had promised to go to work with her mom for 8 am. She trudged out of bed and got dressed.

"Morning Rosie Posie" Her grandmother called out.

"Where's mom?" She asked.

"She went to work, she'll be back at lunchtime and we'll all go in together" She informed the young girl.

"Oh cool, well I'm going to swim after breakfast." She grinned reaching for a bowl then collecting cereal and milk. Eileen watched the girl busy herself and found herself smiling.

-SHANDY-

Sharon had arrived at work earlier than usual. She sat in her office looking over some reports linked to the leak. She had narrowed it down to two of the officers within the division and concluded that a third party was included, that the officer was relaying information to someone they trusted.

As she read over David Gabriel's interviews for the millionth time that morning she received an angry call from Pope. He explained Major Crimes had been called out and that she was to contact the DDA's office and then tell Chief Johnson to follow the system. Once she hung up Sharon huffed. Pope was getting more and more irritating. Sharon understood why she needed to keep an eye on Major Crimes but why that had to entail constant interference she would never know. Picking up her phone she called Andrea Hobbs and asked her for a favour.

Sharon felt sorry for Brenda, they had become more civil to one another over the past few months and seemed to be able to have conversations without poking too much fun at each other. Sharon decided that she would let Brenda have a break and made herself scarce while also distracting Andrea.

"So, did you show Andy whose boss, last night? Andrea asked casually, as she sat herself down in the chair opposite.

"Meaning?" Sharon looked up, eyebrow raised.

"Well when a woman rushes out to her boyfriend's house and doesn't return for an hour despite his place being 20 minutes away tops, it paints a picture," Andrea smirked at her friend as Sharon's cheeks grew red.

"How?" Sharon squeaked.

"Rose" Andrea replied as though it was completely obvious, which it was. Sharon sighed, was nothing private when it came to her relationship.

"I should have known. Can we talk about this later, over wine?" Sharon shrugged and Andrea nodded enthusiastically. The two women shook themselves and returned to the job in hand.

"All right fine." Andrea huffed "Show me this special master then" She sighed and the two got back to work.

By lunchtime, Sharon had had an epiphany. After meeting David and his girlfriend at the elevators she realised she'd never heard him speak of her, essentially, he'd lied to her but she assumed that was because Brenda had been hostile and her division had followed. She gave the paperwork to David and followed Ann downstairs to the parking structure.

"Ann" She called out once spotting her near a blue car.

"Oh, Captain Raydor" She smiled, stuffing her phone back into her bag.

"I just wanted to have a quick chat, maybe you could answer a few questions" Sharon smiled guiding the woman into the space in between the cars for safety reasons.

"Yeah, sure. Is this about the leak?" She asked, Sharon nodded, so David had told her about the leak. She began to wonder what else they had discussed.

"Where and when did you and David meet?" She retrieved a small notebook from her pocket.

"Oh yeah, I met him at church about a year ago." Sharon nodded as she made a note.

"So, your relationship with Detective Gabriel must be quite far along" she commented and Ann smiled nodding. "Does he ever talk about his job?" She asked

"Sometimes, it's more to test me on my knowledge. He's eager for me to pass the bar." Sharon nodded taking more notes, her theory was progressing and with Ann's connections to attorney industry.

"So, he doesn't rant to you, discuss his worries or relieve his stress" Sharon suggested with a fake smile. Ann's eyes narrowed.

"You know Captain, I've met your husband. He's been an excellent tutor." She informed her.

"What exactly are you implying Miss Mason?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, where do I start? Maybe the elaborate lie you told for almost 13 years." Ann stared her down.

"Jack knows about that, don't try to use that against me Miss Mason" Sharon replied.

"Yes, it was Jack who told me. However, Goldman doesn't know that the commanding officer of Internal Affairs has a child with a lieutenant from Major Crimes and I must admit it would be an exciting development, especially considering the lieutenants track record and just how many of his cases _you_ have personally handled" Ann informed her smugly. Sharon stared at her before snapping her head away and continuing to the elevator.

She stomped her way to Pope's office letting herself in.

"Chief I know who the leak is." She announced.

"Really Captain" She turned to see Goldman sitting at the large table.

"Yes, I do. Let me tell I won't be threatened against revealing their name." She glared at him.

"Captain, come back in five minutes will you, I need to have a word with Mr Goldman." She leaned on the wall waiting for Pope to conclude his meeting with Pope. The lawyer left the office 5 minutes later with a smug look on his face.

"Captain, care to tell what that was all about." Pope seethed.

"The leak I know who it is." She told him.

"Excellent. Now, we can diffuse this whole…what is it Captain?" Pope asked noticing the deflated look on her face.

"As you know my daughter has been in therapy and part of this was to go to as a family." Pope stared at her not sure where she was going with this. "To cut a long story short, our leak has spoken to my ex-husband and subsequently knows of my relationship with Lieutenant Flynn" She explained keeping perfectly straight. Pope wiped his hand over his face.

"I knew this wouldn't end well. How could you be so stupid?" He raged.

"Excuse me. Myself and Andy two very different people thirteen years ago, I couldn't let my ex-husband believe he was the father of my child when my children knew he wasn't." She snapped.

"I'm sorry Captain. This whole case is wearing my nerves thin. Mr Raydor was never a helpful man" Pope apologised.

"Believe me I know that. I will write up a report and then we should call her in." She told Pope.

"The leak is a woman?" He questioned.

"David Gabriel's girlfriend, Ann Mason, sir. I don't believe Gabriel even knows, sir" She told him.

"Alright Captain finish your report then we should plan how to go about this. Especially if she feels threatened enough to blackmail you." He told her, she nodded and with a curt goodbye, she left the room. With a deep breath, she checked her phone. It was well after lunch, with a few clicks she called her daughter.

"Hello, Rose." She greeted.

 _"_ _Hey Mom, I assume you got caught up."_ The young girl replied.

"Listen, honey, maybe you and granny coming in isn't such a good idea. The department has a lot on and there will be plenty of other times for granny to see where I work."

" _Okay then. Granny's friend called and they've been talking for ages so Maura came over and we've been swimming. You know there's a local competition in a few weeks. It's nothing stressful and I looked at the requirements and…"_ Rose began to tell her mom enthusiastically.

"Listen, Honey. Can we talk later? I have to finish up a mountain of paperwork. I love you" She interrupted. Her daughter was a passionate young girl when she had an interest she kept at it until the very end.

" _Oh, right yeah. Talk later"_ She mumbled before hanging up. Sharon sighed as she walked to the elevator and up to her office, where she would spend the next 3 hours typing out her reports and checking on the procedures of her own division.

-SHANDY-

At 6 she let her division go home and with thankful smiles, they all rushed away. As they did she noticed Andy coming into their office area, she smiled to herself.

"Hey babe" He greeted with a grin.

"Hello" she smiled back.

"You wanna grab dinner?" he asked leaning on her office door frame.

"Not really, I'm unbelievably tired and I have to go home to my mother." She sighed.

"Ok, I guess that takes preparation." He chuckled. "Mine comes in next week." He told her.

"I know," Sharon replied.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah, your sister use to work for my daddy." She smiled.

"Of course, your father was Major O'Dwyer. Why didn't this click quicker?" He laughed trying to prompt a smile from Sharon.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sharon snapped.

"Well, the way my sister described him he sounded like a legend." He smiled making his way over to her, he bent down slightly so he could whisper in her ear "and you my dear, are definitely legendary." Then he kissed her neck for a moment they were in bliss.

"Andy, we can't, not here." She sighed slumping forward.

"Whats wrong, really?" He asked kneeling beside her.

"I'm so close and it could all go wrong." She whispered. "We've both worked so hard for so long. I'm so tired of having to sneak around, I hate it" She continued turning her chair to face him.

"Me too but I know that you are pretty smart so once the leak business is over we can be together loud and proud." He announced to her.

"We're already pretty loud" She giggled and he joined her.

"I love you and I'm always going to wait for you" he kissed her cheek letting his cheek linger against hers, he didn't move until she hummed happily.

"I love you too." With a content sigh he leaned on the desk to get up, she watched him go with a new approach to her work.

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Author's Note: Hope You enjoyed. Any questions leave them in the reviews and I'll address them in the next chapter or PM you with an answer.**

 **Next time:** _"_ _Rose, if you know the person you may let them in or answer the phone but no crazy plans or events, just chill" Sharon tried to use 'slang'._

 _"_ _Mom, have I ever displayed any interest in parties or crazy plans," Rose replied with an unimpressed look on her face._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note: Wow! It has been so long since I updated this but semester 2 is so much busier than semester 1. I really hope to update this a little bit more regularly anyway I hope you enjoy this one. All mistakes are my own and obviously, I don't own major crimes (the end would have been a hell of a lot better if i did, just saying)**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

Sharon and Andy walked together to her car, which happened to be the closest. She watched as he opened her door for her and sighed deeply.

"Sharon, would you like to tell me anything else?" he lay a hand on her arm.

"The leak, they know Jack. They know everything…I'm all over the place. If Goldman finds out he will dig up every case involving you and because for the last decade I have _personally_ handled most accusations involving you. It might seem suspicious." She told him.

"What the hell?! They can't do that, you told Pope?" He raged.

"He was less than impressed. He wants me to play it safe, I can't tell you details obviously but if Goldman does find out then…you would be affected too." She told him with a frown.

"Alright, I'm following you back and we should talk if things do get dire". He told her firmly.

"There's not a lot to say. We have to be careful especially around your division" She shrugged.

"Goddammit. I can't wait for this to blow over" He snarled.

"Me too." She smiled then ducked into her car waving at him as she left the parking structure.

-SHANDY-

When Sharon got home her mother was taking something out of the oven. Rose and Maura were still outside in the pool, it looked as though Maura was timing her best friend as she swam.

"Something smells nice, Mom" Sharon smiled.

"Oh, it just a hotpot, with potatoes, turnips, carrot, and beef" Eileen grinned, knowing it was her youngest daughter's favourite meal. Sharon fetched some plates placing them at the table before calling Maura and Rose inside.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" Sharon asked.

"Not bad, I'm getting faster. Hopefully good enough for this competition." She replied mentioning this competition again.

"When is application deadline?" Sharon asked.

"In two days then the competition[AL1] is two weeks after that." Rose informed her, trying her best not to get excited.

"Do you need my help?" Sharon asked, Rose looked at her wide eyed, in need of clarification "with your application" Rose squealed and hug her mother tightly.

"Thank You, thank you, thank you." She screeched, taking a deep breath then began talking about the application and what she needed Sharon to do, "I have the printed version in my room that is basically completed I just need a few of your details and dads before my swim coach will sign it." Rose then dashed out the room and those in the room could hear her bounding up the stairs and into her bedroom to collect the form.

"How long has known about this, Maura?" Sharon asked.

"A while, trying to psych herself up to ask you if she could do it." Maura chuckled "Its been quite entertaining to be honest" she added. Sharon smiled at the young girl and handing her some cutlery for the table.

"Oh erm…I should really get home Cap…Sharon" Maura stumbled over her words.

"Don't worry I'll call your mom and let her know" Sharon smiled walking over to the phone.

"No! She's at work" Maura shouted, louder than she meant to.

"Work? I thought your mom was focussing on your youngest brother" Sharon had spoken to Maura's mother, Catherine.[AL2]

"Well, erm, she is working nights now. Ciara[AL3] looks after Oscar and sometimes Conner helps." Maura raced to say. Sharon nodded slowly not quite believing the story.

-SHANDY-

The following day at work Sharon knocked on the chief's door to hear a quite reply. When she entered the chief had her back to the door with her arm in the top drawer of her desk.

"God dammit. I know there is one left" She huffed yanking her arm out and readjusting her dress sleeve. Brenda was at loss. Her mamma was struggling with her father, she herself was up to her eyeballs in trouble.

"I've calmed Pope slightly but you have to prove that you understand" Captain Raydor informed the Chief.

"Thanks. Is your mother still here?" Chief Johnson asked looking up at the older woman.

"Yes, I believe she has some kind of class today. Why do you ask?" She questioned the woman's motives.

"Well, mama is struggling with Daddy and…and I know your mother had to deal with your father when he was sick so maybe if they talked." She suggested.

"I'll see what I can do to help. I know it's difficult but he'll get better." Sharon reassured the chief.

"How did you do it? Knowing your daddy was gonna die" Brenda asked tears stinging her eyes.

"I don't know, I had my children and three older siblings, they were geographically much closer to my parents. We all had time to get use to the idea. You do not because Clay is going to live for years more with your mother and they'll continue to frustrate you for all of those years" Sharon smiled at the worry stricken woman hoping her words had helped slightly.

"Thank you Captain." With that Sharon left, her hand retrieving her mobile to call her mother.

-SHANDY-  
Sharon had called her halfway through her Thanksgiving crochet class at the retirement village with Rosa. She had asked if she would mind visiting someone to help her colleague, Brenda.

Now, 30 minutes later, they were at the door of the address given. Eileen knocked, from what she had gathered Sharon and Brenda had never been particularly close, in fact, they hated each other. The request had shocked her but having met Brenda she was happy to oblige.

"Willie Rae Johnson?" She asked when a small grey-haired woman answered the door.

"Yes, who are you?" She asked confused.

"Eileen O'Dwyer and Rosa Flynn, our respective children work with your daughter Brenda." She told the woman in front of her.

"Now, we are gonna have a little fun here." Rosa pushed past and placed her bag down on the sofa.

"Flynn, you're not Andy's mother are you?" Willie Rae asked with a small smile.

"Of course, that yutz is my son." Rosa laughed loudly.

"Willie Rae! Who the hell is here?" Clay shouted as he made his way to the living room.

"Well we have some guests, Clay. This is Eileen and Rosa, Lieutenant Flynn's mother and erm…" Willie Rae paused looking to Eileen.

"Captain Raydor's mother, I know we don't look that alike but I have forgone vanity and let my hair go grey unlike she." Eileen smirked on taking off her coat and bag.

The three older women soon sat down at the table and began a very easy conversation, clay sat quietly at the table end, glaring at them. This continued for several hours until Fritz entered through the back door.

"Ohh hello there I didn't realise we had guests." He smiled.

"We didn't either really, Fritz this is Eileen and Rosa. Eileen, Rosa this our son in law." Willie Rae introduced them all to one another.

"Your Sharon never said there was such attractive men around the office." Rosa smirked.

"She wouldn't when she's too busy...working" Eileen quipped stopping herself from telling Brenda's family the truth Fritz watched the exchange. He wondered briefly if his parents would have gotten on well with his parents in law.

"Willie Rae hasn't smiled so much since before the diagnosis." Clay commented sadly "I wish I was the reason behind it." He struggled up and headed for his bedroom, Eileen from the corner of her saw him.

"Where's the bathroom?" She asked, Willie Rae looked up and told her. She walked over to the corridor. She knocked on the bedroom door.

"What?!" Clay snapped.

"You remind me of my husband" She stated, as she sat down in the chair not far from the door "Grumpy, quiet and definitely not himself" Clay watched her.

"How long were you married to one another?" He asked quietly.

"Almost 67 years. He died at the very beginning of this year." She replied

"Was it a long death?"

"We knew it was coming for a long time." She replied

"I wish I could get better quicker, I wish I could get back to being happy with Willie Rae, going on holidays and enjoying retirement." He admitted to her.

"My Michael was the same. Just when you're getting angry at yourself just remember her, remember your wife who watches you go through this and doesn't know how you feel or what your thinking" She told him, as she began to get out of the chair.

"Thank You. Cheering up my wife and you don't even know us." He gave her a small smile.

"Us retired folk we've got to stick together." She chuckled before leaving the room.

When Brenda came home the women were now chatting in the kitchen, Brenda smiled and sent a quick text to Sharon.

 _Thanks for asking your mom to come over my mamma already looks happier_ she hit send and made her way over.

"Oh my god that's terrible. My Brenda was the oldest and my gosh she had those boys in line when we went out." She smiled fondly, she and Clay could always count on Brenda to look after the boys when they had a rare night out or even some formal function related to Clay's work.

"Hey momma, Mrs O'Dwyer, Mrs Flynn, how y'all getting on?" She asked looking around at the amount of food on the counters.

"Just great, Rosa gave me some recipes and so has Eileen. It's been a lovely afternoon" Willie Rae smiled as she chopped some veg.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked approaching one of the pots.

"He went to bed a couple hours ago, we had a little talk he should be better when he wakes up" Eileen answered with a smile. Brenda nodded. There was a ring at the doorbell and so she left the older women to cook while she answered it, as she did she passed Fritz on the sofa, his eyes shut and his hands slack around the tv remote, she bent don and kissed his forehead gently.

"Oh Captain, Rose, c'mon in" She welcomed, as she backed into the house she threw a pillow in Fritz' general direction to wake him up. He groaned and slowly raised rubbing his eyes and stretching his limbs a little.

"Oh erm hello there" He gave a shy grin to the two new guests.

"Mom, Rosa, you ready to go?" Sharon asked.

"Oh no sweetie, we're making dinner. Broth, Pasta and pie for desert. You should join us" She invited her daughter to eat.

"We've got plenty for everyone." Willie Rae added.

"Sounds great Mrs Johnson." Sharon stuttered slightly bewildered, Rose immediately went up to the trio of older women as she passed Chief Johnson she shot her a glare. Sharon spotted her doing it too.

"I'm sorry about Rose. She's become a lot more protective since the Jeffery situation" Sharon explained with a small smile.

"It's all right Captain, we were rotten sometimes but…"

"But I wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with" Sharon added. The two women nodded mulling it over. They had never really talked out of the professional sense, then again, they were both very committed to their job.

Sharon hovered in the kitchen catching moments of the conversation but she didn't get too involved her mind attached to other things. She liked David, he had a decent brain in his head but clearly the man was smitten with Ann.

She ate dinner quietly barely paying attention to the conversation. She felt awkward in the Chief's home despite the lack of hostility.

-SHANDY-

The night had finished pleasantly with everyone's stomachs full and leftovers to last several days. In the morning Sharon let herself into Rose's bedroom around 7:30, she gently shook her daughter.

"Rose, time to get up" she whispered.

"Ok, sure thing" the almost teen mumbled then rolled over.

"I mean it, young lady." Sharon tried a harsher tone prompting another groan.

"Can't you leave me alone, it's Wednesday, I'll be at sports anyway" Rose lay on her back rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe we can discuss it, when you get up" Sharon grinned. Rose shot her look "You walked right into that one, missy" Sharon chuckled getting off the bed and leaving the room. She continuing to chuckle hearing the loud frustrated groan from Rose's room.

Sharon had made herself a coffee by the time Rose appeared. She was dressed for her sports. Usually Rose would go to sports after school on a Wednesday but since it was summer she would go every second Wednesday for most of the day.

"So, I'll leave at 9 be at the hall for nine thirty-ish. I'll have lunch there, like normal, leave at four because I have extra swim and be back four thirty-ish." Rose explained.

"Ok, because you are not yet 13 we will have a trial period. I will be back for six, if I'm not you will go to Mrs Carter's." She instructed.

"I can do that." Rose nodded.

"While I'm gone, you are to stay in the house, do not answer the door or the phone. No friends over either." Sharon began, Rose nodded never once arguing.

"What if Granny calls or comes over?" She asks.

"Then you may answer." Sharon nodded slightly.

"What about dad?" she tried.

"He will be at work." Sharon replied.

"And Maura? Like if she were to come over without any prompting from me, to just like see me" Rose suggested, flapping her hands around slightly.

"Rose, if you know the person you may let them in or answer the phone but no crazy plans or events, just _chill_ " Sharon tried to use 'slang'.

"Mom, have I ever displayed any interest in parties or crazy plans." Rose replied with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Alright, now then. I will," she turned to grab some paper and a pen, "write down my mobile and the office and your fathers number too. Your Grandmothers should be here too." Sharon listed, Rose began to laugh.

"Mom, this is a phone, it allows me to keep numbers of my family members and friends." She pointed to the phone in her hand waving it at her mother.

"Yes, well it might get lost or need to be charged in another room." Sharon replied matter of factually before turnig and placing the list on the fridge "Just. In. Case" she tapped along as she spoke. She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door then retreated to the kitchen.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay? You know how to get there and back again? You have the keys, oh wait here." She rushed away to come back with a gold-brassy key "Now, I'm sure you'll want to get a keyring but you can do that on your own time." Sharon stared at her daughter for a minute. The older woman study the face in front of her. Rose's eyes were slightly lighter in the mornings she could see the specks of sleep in the corners that she had missed, the tiny blemishes that were beginning to show on her skin, the typical bumps that suggested the arrival of acne. She was getting older, Sharon could still see the chubby red cheeks of her daughters once tiny head. Her hand came out and gently stroked her cheek.

"Mom" Rose interrupted her thoughts, "You in there, you have that nostalgic look on your face." Sharon smiled, her girl was always honest, even if it hurt. She was never afraid of it.

"I just can't believe that you are almost 13" Sharon smiled.

"Yeah, I know and you get to relive having a teenager in the house" Rose drawled

"Ok be safe and be kind" Sharon looked at Rose.

"Mooom, I'm going to sports not going through three critical surgeries. I'm not an idiot" Rose rolled her eyes, Sharon scoffed then left the house. Once Rose was sure her mother had gone she sat on the arm of the sofa and pushed back falling into the cushions and laughed hard.

-SHANDY-

Sharon's gruelling day [AL4] begins when she found out that the leak would have to wait. Chief Johnson had crossed the line, Pope had exploded when Sharon arrived in his office that morning ranting and raving about his lack of respect for him and the church. He handed her complaint forms, which he informed her were going to be signed at the end of the investigation if Chief Johnson continued to be insubordinate.

"Chief Pope, is this really necessary?" She asked looking over the complaint.

"Yes. She needs to understand that her actions have consequences" He informed her.

"Alright, well leave it with me, I don't need you making irrational decisions because you're angry with her" She replied placing it in her desk drawer.

"Fine, but I want you to go up there and keep an eye on her." He instructed her, she nodded but her hands clenched under the desk.

"Of course. Is there anything else Chief?" She flashed him a fake smile.

"Yes, I want you present when we negotiate with the church." He added with a curt smile.

"Of course, Chief, I'll make my way up there in just a moment." She nodded then when back to processing her statements.

"Captain, the leak may have to become a secondary priority while we make sure that Chief Johnson doesn't start another law suit" he informed her as he left, he closed the door. Sharon huffed, the likely hood of getting home for six was getting farther and farther away.

-SHANDY-

Sharon went to talk to Brenda to tell hr and lay out the seriousness of the situation. As she walked towards the office she found Andy walking next to her.

"So, Rose finally got the house to herself?" He asked quietly.

"Do you think she's too young?" Sharon immediately asked.

"No, kid seemed excited for the extra responsibility." He smiled.

"Well just so you know I will be worrying about it all day. I was the same with Emily and Ricky and Rose is just that bit more vulnerable" Sharon rambled.

"Sharon, she's at sports until like 4 she'll have 3 hours max. What can she do in three hours?" He shrugged as they reached the doors of the murder room.

"A whole of damage if she wanted to." The worried mother replied which caused Andy to chuckle slightly.

"Do you two mind? I don't need to see that." Provenza snapped.

"See what? We're just talking" Andy retorted.

"No, you're flirting and its horrible" Provenza grumbled "We have enough issues with Pope being a raving lunatic" He continued to rant.

"Well, Lieutenant I'm here to make sure you don't do anything to antagonise that side of him" Sharon replied as she headed to Chief Johnson's office "You would also not know flirting if it hit you in the face" She commented in a somewhat distracted tone. This comment received a few smirks from Gabriel and Sanchez, Tao simply raised his eyebrows as did Buzz neither expecting such a savage reply and Andy just shot the older man a smug grin.

-SHANDY-

Sharon attempted to rectify the issue with the church but the correspondent they sent over did not seem any happier with her. Taking a deep breath, she proposed that the priest stay with the journals the entire time to review everything before if they saw anything. He found this method acceptable which worked well until Chief Johnson commanded he look through the entire box.

Sharon left the major crimes offices with a headache, she hated it when the church became involved with her work. She had been brought up a catholic and while there were times in her life that she had tried to avoid her faith rather than embrace it. However, once her job at the LAPD became steady she found herself questioning the world, she saw so much death that she wondered, what kind of God takes away so many lives? Jack hated church, he went with her of course, but he tried everything to get out of going. In more recent years Father Stan had asked for her help with the choir, the consistent hours of FID allowed Sharon to take a roll within the choir but the law suit had stopped her from being a part of the summer show.

Sharon was glad to see that Brenda continued the investigation respectfully. It meant she was back in her office for half past five. She read over the reports, over Gabriel's statements, she couldn't keep this unresolved any longer.

-SHANDY-

Sharon found Andy by her car, well by his car which was strategically parked by her own. She smiled as she walked towards him.

"Hey." She greeted once close enough.

"So, just in case, I'm thinking I should come over. Never know what Rose will have done to the house." He suggested with a grin.

"Don't give me ideas of the horrific things she may or may not have done" Sharon replied feigning shock with a hand to her chest. He chuckled and got into his car and followed her back to her home.

-SHANDY-

Inside the house Rose was sitting on the sofa, her arm around her best friend. Maura had turned up at the door not very long after Rose had gotten back from sports. She had a bruise by her hairline and bright red knuckles and cheeks.

The young girl had explained to her friend that her father had been fired, once again. He had drank himself unconscious only to wake and take out on the closest thing to him; his daughter.

Rose had always suspected something. She would notice bruises but this was the first time that Maura had admitted anything to her.

"Mom is back. We can get her to help" She tod her friend softly.

"I don't want him to get in trouble. I want him to get help" Maura replied quietly.

"She will get that, she's a cop. He won't stop." Rose told her, the door opened and they looked up.

"What happened?" Sharon rushed over to Maura.

"I…I…I need your help Captain" Maura whispered. Sharon looked at the little girl and then to her daughter.

"I need to document these injuries." She took out her phone.

"I did that when she got here." Rose informed her then retrieved her on phone to show her mom. Sharon looked at them then turned to Andy, he took out a notepad.

"We'll take some notes, while we ask some questions, that okay Kid?" He asked sitting in a nearby arm chair. Maura nodded.

"What happened, exactly?" He asked.

Andy asked her some simple questions for the next 10 minutes. He also questioned if there had been any previous altercations and if anyone else in the family had been exposed to similar events.

"My mom and my siblings. He avoids Oscar because he's only 6 but Conner, myself and Ciara do." She told him "Are you going to take him?" She asked.

"We will get patrol to collect him and make sure that your family are safe" He told her.

"In the meantime, I'll make some dinner and then…" She started.

"I have to go home. I need to see my mom and siblings." Maura told them, Sharon and Andy exchanged looks but told her patrol would collect her and take her home while picking up her father. Maura stayed close to Rose for the next 20 minutes as Sharon and Andy went to the kitchen.

"Have you ever noticed anything?" He asked

"She has always been quiet, as is her mother. I don't remember much about her father." Sharon remembered, "he was never really around." She added. The patrol car arrived and Andy went out to the car and told the officer what he wanted him to do.

"You know I'm lieutenant too" the officer replied with a raised eyebrow. Andy huffed and went inside returning with Sharon.

"Captain Raydor," She introduced herself before giving him a stern glare "I want you do everything Lieutenant Flynn asks you to. We are talking about the safety of children after all" Sharon informed the younger man with a stern look. In return the young lieutenant nodded and became slightly politer to both Andy and the young girl who got into the back of his patrol car.

Sharon and Andy watched the car drive away before going inside. She looked up at him her head falling to his chest and his arm coming around her waist.

"I should have noticed something, Andy. Why didn't I notice anything?" She asked quietly.

"People are often ashamed, they don't want people to assume they are weak." He answered

"I suppose but she's just a child, I'm an officer of the law and…" She berated herself

"Sharon, don't be so hard on yourself. You have helped her." He told her firmly "Not everyone who is abused believe they deserve help." He added as they walked inside together.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review on your way back.**

 **Next Time:** _As she packed her things away in her office she could only imagine how Andy was feeling, how they were all feeling. Personally, she was quite relieved that she no longer had to split her time between her division and Major Crimes_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here comes the next chapter, I think it's is a little shorter but I guess you'll figure that out by the end. Enjoy**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

The following week and a half was hard for everyone. Willie Rae had passed away suddenly meaning Brenda was on bereavement leave for 3 weeks, the news of Willie Rae's death hit everyone, including Sharon and Rose.

Chief Pope called Sharon into his office a week and a half after Brenda left to discuss the leak.

"How far along are you on the leak?" He asked.

"If you remember Chief Pope I figured it out quite some time ago. You were the one who insisted that I lower its priority. I have been ready for weeks to do this notification. However, with Chief Johnson gone, I feel it would disrespectful to do it without her." She reminded him of the situation.

"Yes well, it's been left too long. We will clear the leak up before Chief Johnson returns, it will be a nice surprise for her." He suggested

"If that's what you think is best Chief." She answered. She stood and said goodbye then headed towards her office. As she walked to the elevators Andy caught up with her.

"How is Maura doing?" He asked.

"She is still quiet, but that doesn't stop her coming over with her mother and her siblings. I have had a chance to speak to her mom who seems glad for the help even if she didn't know how to get it." She smiled "Although there is a lot of guilt. I offered to go to church with them on Sunday, I know you don't go but you can join us for lunch afterward" Sharon suggested to him. He smiled gently brushing a hand against her arm.

"I'll come to church with you. I do go just not as often as I used to." He told her quietly.

"I can't imagine you going to church." She smirked.

"Well, Ma made sure all three of us went every Sunday. All of us dressed in our Sunday best too." He chuckled, she nodded in return but something wasn't right, she was looking at the hall and all around herself.

"Is something wrong?" He asked stepping closer his hand reaching for her back.

"I…I just know I've got a difficult day ahead of me and…promise me if it doesn't…just don't be mad at me, okay?" she replied glumly.

"Give me some credit babe," he chuckled but became serious when he saw her sad expression "Ok, I promise" he lay a hand gently on her shoulder and she gave a small smile before straightening her shoulders and exiting the elevator.

-SHANDY-

Quite by coincidence Chief Johnson appeared in the murder room only a few hours later. Claiming she was ready to go back to work. This news traveled down to Sharon's office and with a deep breath she made the call to Pope, who in turn would call Ann over to the precinct. She wasn't sure how sincere Ann felt about David but she knew that this would end the relationship and cause a lot of pain, sometimes she hated her job.

When she came to Pope's office Ann glared at her.

"You. Why do you have to do this to me?" She asked continuing to glare.

"Your actions have compromised the major crimes division; do you know how much you could have damaged the team's careers including David's." Sharon scowled at the young woman.

"I know that but Goldman was…was vicious" She cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

"And that was more important to a man you _love_ " Sharon rolled her eyes. Ann looked at Sharon once again tears rolling down her cheeks. She took a deep breath.

"That's rich." Ann scoffed "You lied to the man you love for over a decade, how is Rose?" Ann seethed, Chief Pope's eyebrows rose and his eyes grew round. Sharon's mouth opened to reply but Pope interrupted.

"Ladies that is enough. Miss Mason, you must accept the consequences of your actions which includes informing Detective Gabriel of your relationship with Mr Goldman" Pope told her, which sent her into a crying mess. Pope walked Sharon over to the door.

"Captain go and fetch Gabriel," He paused then narrowing his eyes. He opened the door and watched her go.

Sharon made her way nervously through to the murder room, to find it empty. She checked the Chief's office but based on the room's emptiness concluded they were most likely in the electronics room. She caught Andy's eyes when she entered but quickly broke the connection as she walked past him.

-SHANDY-

Sharon let out a deep breath it was finally over with. Gabriel was distraught and Sharon couldn't blame him, to be betrayed by the one you love wouldn't be easy. He was very gracious in accepting responsibility and only made one request; that he be the one to tell Major Crimes the outcome of Goldman's leak.

As she packed her things away in her office she could only imagine how Andy was feeling, how they were all feeling. Personally, she was quite relieved that she no longer had to split her time between her division and Major Crimes. She sent a text to Rose, who was having a 'girls day' with Maura and her sister Ciara.

 _"Hope your day is going well, I should be home soon, do you guys want anything special for dinner. Mom xx_ "Sharon began to tidy her desk of completed paperwork and that on her to do list.

 _"It's been great, Rose x_ ", came the reply a few moments later.

 _"And dinner?"_ Sharon asked again.

 _Its covered_ Sharon's shoulders sank, so she couldn't even be home in time to make sure her daughter was fed properly, she shook her head and collected her coat and bag before leaving for the day. When she got on the elevator she was greeted by the Major Crimes division.

"Evening." She greeted them all then stood quietly her back turned to them all. She stiffened as something touched the small of her back but relaxed when she realized it was just Andy, she gave him a small smile that prompted Provenza to huff.

"Oh, shut up old man" Andy snapped. Sharon hid her smirk by covering her mouth feigning a cough. Sharon's car was further away than usual so when she reached Andy's she kissed his cheek then said goodbye.

-SHANDY-

When she entered the house the scent of cooking food hit her. Maura rushed out from the kitchen door.

"Oh, Captain your home. Why don't you put on your comfy clothes and then go sit at the dining table." The young girl instructed hurriedly before disappearing back into the kitchen. Sharon shook her head but followed the instructions by going up to her room and changing into a light pair of jeans and blue t-shirt. When she entered her living room nothing was too different but when she looked to her dining table it had been set. There were glasses, plates, cutlery, a tablecloth, and flowers. Had she entered an alternative reality?

"So, when I said dinner was sorted I meant we made something." Rose informed her mother.

"Oh god" Sharon murmured

"Now, before you start being all strict and turn your Darth on. Here me out" Rose stood in front of her mom as the older woman headed to the kitchen. "We plan on tidying the kitchen after dinner. Next, Maura and Ciara wanted to thank you for helping so I, as a good friend and your child, teamed up with them to bring you this surprise." Rose explained excitedly "Also, It tastes amazing so be prepared to be blown away" She went on to announce then guided her mom to the head of the table, which conveniently faced away from the kitchen.

Ciara walked over to the table laying a bowl of soup in front of her then placed a couple more for herself and Rose and Maura. They sat down and began to eat.

"so, did you make this from scratch?" Sharon asked as she had her first spoonful.

"Er, not the soup but the rest I guess" Maura replied.

"Alright, probably why it doesn't taste bad" Sharon teased prompting some nervous laughs "What's the rest of the dinner?" Sharon asked.

"Well for main course its stuffed chicken breast with potatoes and veg," Ciara told her with a shy smile.

"We made the brownie and then we bought ice cream to go with it" Rose informed her mother with a smile. Sharon smiled at the group of girls.

The dinner continued and to her surprise, the food the girls had cooked was absolutely amazing, they had well and truly surprised her with it. After eating the girls insisted on Sharon going to choose a film while they tidied up their own mess. Sharon looked at the collection of DVDs they had and picked one as she was setting it up, Rose came through and started sniggering.

"Erm Mom, we have the latest streaming tech so we don't need a DVD" She chuckled as her mom sat on the floor in front of their tv placing the disk into the machine.

"Well, how do you know that _tech_ has A league of their own on their vast database?" She replied to which rose only rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen. Once all the dishes were away and popcorn popped the three girls made their way to the living room. Maura and Rose sat on the sofa with Sharon while Ciara sat on the armchair to the right and the movie began.

 **Author's Note: So, I feel like this was a little shorter than the other chapters but this felt like a good place to finish. We are almost done with the closer set times as Sharon will soon take over Major Crimes. As I said I want to include Rusty but also want to know what you guys think, do you want to see Rusty living with Sharon or perhaps one of the other MC team? Pm or leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter** **Hope you are all enjoying it so far.**

 **Next Time:** _"I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you something positive but…" She slipped her glasses off rubbing her eyes a little "She crossed a line and I can't condone it." She brushed a hand through her hair._

 **That-Geek.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **Author's Note: It's been a while and I hope someone still has an interest in this tale. I wish I could update more often but with school I find it difficult to keep track of when I last updated. I apologise because I can see how frustrating it must be. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please don't give up on this fic because I am determined to finish it.**

 **Thank You for all the reviews and support**

 **That-Geek.**

 **-SHANDY-**

They all seemed so against her, still. She had just discovered a leak for them, defended their ethics and what did she get in return; snide comments and glares. It was true that Brenda and she had produced a better working relationship, she knew her mother still called Clay and Brenda from time to time, Sharon truly believed her mother and Brenda's would have become very good friends had Willie Rae not passed away.

Sometimes she came across as annoying but did they not realise how frustrating they were being. Sharon had lunch with Andy to try and explain this to him and he laughed and told her no officer would see the rationality of her job.

 _"I understand I'm annoying but don't they realise how infuriating they are?" she asked him as she took a bit of her salmon._

 _"How so?" He asked._

 _"I tell people to do something and they question me. Do you think I'm doing this for fun?" She raged, "it's like whatever I say they do the opposite and what happens…I have to provide consequences which of course, nobody likes and who is blamed? Me, when I already told them of the…" She ranted for a moment only to start choking, Andy rushed to her aide handing her his glass of water and stroking her back._

 _"Babe, I know its infuriating but it's like parenting. Kids think that they know best, officers are the same because to them all they can see is a woman behind a desk not an officer in the field." He told her softly his hand continuing to rub her back._

 _"I suppose so but it's not like I've never been out in the field, I've been shot and kidnapped before. I've been used as bait; Ive experienced the hardships too." She reminded him laying her head on his shoulder._

 _"I know that but they don't and it doesn't matter if they do because…they just want to be right even though they know they are wrong." He told her watching as she sipped the water._

 _"I can't believe I'm saying this but…you're right." She sighed, trying not to smile._

Sharon chuckled at the memory and how much Andy had gloated and boasted that he had said something that was in fact, correct. He'd almost burst telling Rose who had been amazed and suggested a marker for the day, he had taken that as hint for a meal out so the three of them had headed to an Italian Restaurant for dinner and they dared to tease her about her sense of occasion.

They were so alike.

Chief Johnson was playing a dangerous game with Stroh. He was sharp almost as sharp as the chief herself but the guilty are always scared of the truth which allows for mistakes to occur. Sharon was called down to double check on them and thank God she had been. She understood that Brenda could be stubborn and determined but to physically attack Stroh, that was line even she knew she shouldn't have crossed.

Sharon swiftly began her investigation but unfortunately for the chief it was as simple as she did. Her team did argue that he made threatening comments towards her but she'd been there and while they had implications it was not conclusive.

Andy visited her at lunch with a bagel for and a sandwich for himself.

"Hey babe, how is it?" He asked sitting opposite her.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you something positive but…" She slipped her glasses off rubbing her eyes a little "She crossed a line and I can't condone it." She brushed a hand through her hair.

"I know, I won't hold it against you." He smiled at her and sat down in the chair opposite her. "Now, what time do you want me at the house for Rose's birthday?" He asked with a grin. Rose was just a week away from teenage-dom, she was excited because she knew her mom would start treating her a little more maturely but at the same time she knew things only got more difficult from here on out.

Sharon had arranged to have dinner at Rose's favourite restaurant with herself and Andy as well as Maura, then on Saturday, they would have a small party where cake and family would be present.

"I would say quarter past 6 the reservation is at 7. Ricky and the other guests will arrive at 12 on Saturday but…I guess you'll already be there, don't forget an overnight bag" Sharon smiled, her son had called last minute to tell her that he would be coming home for a holiday and that it would coincide with Rose's birthday. He had been all for surprising her and so decided he would stay at his grandmother's for the couple days before her birthday. Sharon loved the element of surprise and when Ricky had been happy to keep it up, it was just a shame Emily wouldn't make it back too.

"Well I guess your fashion choices will just have to surprise me when I arrive to take my beautiful girls for dinner" he grinned lightly kissing her cheek.

"I suppose so, let's just hope it goes smoothly," she smirked, "I'm so excited, my sense of occasion is on overdrive

"and are you and your sense of occasion making her cake?" he asked.

"Not this year, it will be picked up by Gavin on his way to the house." She told him with another gleeful smile. They sat and talked as they continued to eat. He spoke about Nicole who had announced she would be getting married to her long-term boyfriend, Dean.

"That sounds great Andy, especially if she is inviting you to the wedding, it's progress" Sharon encouraged as he spoke of his eldest daughter who had recently gotten engaged.

"Yeah, I guess you right. It's just they won't do the family counselling thing with me and I don't want to go to this wedding if I'm still lying to them." He replied.

"Talk to Nicole on her own. Offer to take her to lunch and mention you think it would help the wedding go smoother." She suggested standing to put the bagel packaging in the bin. He watched her and grinned.

"How'd I get so lucky" he murmured to himself as he watched her move around her office. Sharon made her way around to him placing an arm around his shoulder.

"Now then Lieutenant Flynn, we have work to do" She kissed his cheek then stood up straighter. They exited her office and returned to the Major Crimes murder room.

Sharon could still feel some tension when they entered to see David walking the chief through something. She watched as Andy visibly stiffened, she continued to watch as he glared at the younger man his to his desk.

-SHANDY-

Sharon watched the young boy as he shuffled around the interview room. He was probably only a few years older than Rose. He was skinny, maybe a little too skinny for a child his age. He was a key piece for Brenda so when the day ended she wasn't surprised to find that Brenda had taken him home with her.

Rose was unusually quiet when she entered the house. The young girl had gotten used to being alone in the house and Sharon would often find her at the dining room table eating or talking to Maura but today, she was sat completely still on the sofa.

"Rose, has something happened? Are you alright?" The young girl cracked an eye open.

"I'm okay mom but work called, Chief Johnson shot somebody" Rose informed her. Sharon huffed but sat down beside her daughter.

"What's wrong?" Sharon asked again.

"Maura is moving away" She replied.

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Author's Note: Ooh cliff-hanger. I have especially prepared so you don't have to wait too long for this because Cliff-hangers are cruel**

 **Next Time:** _"Rose mentioned it the other night. She's not sure either, the other girls in their friendship circle are more…vain. Rose said they would choose make-up over sleep and boys over found and to quote; those girls have some twisted priorities." Andy told Sharon, as he undressed for bed_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 **Author's Note: See, I told you it would be a short wait.**

 **-SHANDY-**

Rose explained that Maura's mother was having financial trouble and the family had considered moving back to Ireland. Rose tried not to cry but when her mom opened her arms wide Rose let the tears fall and curled into her mother's side.

"It's so far away mom" She sniffed.

"I know it is but there's all the technology to talk to each other" Sharon offered.

"She was forced to drop out of school because they couldn't afford the fees, mom." Rose continued to cry. Sharon kept the young girl in a tight hold for a while.

"Will she be here for your birthday?" She asked.

"Yeah but she leaves two days later. My birthday dinner and sleepover will be the last time I get to see her, properly." Rose answered. Sharon sighed leaning a cheek on the crown of her daughter's head they sat quietly with only the sound of Rose's sniffs. The silence was broken by Sharon's phone going off.

"Raydor" Sharon answered.

"Yes, I am aware and I'll be on my way in a moment" Sharon spoke then hung up abruptly. She looked at Rose. "Do you want to stay with here or come with me?" She asked. Rose thought about it for a moment.

"Come with you." She spoke quietly, Sharon nodded and waited for the young girl to put on some shoes before they left.

Sharon arrived at the PAB to find the murder room in quite a mess, Pope was arguing with Provenza and Andy wasn't exactly acting that calmly.

"Why don't you go to the break room?" Sharon suggested to Rose, who shook her head stepped a little closer to her mother. Sharon cleared her throat once, then tried shouting, after a couple of failed attempts Rose took her phone and set off a loud alarm noise that silenced everyone.

"Thank you," she smiled at rose then turned to the rest of the group. "Would someone like to explain to me what on earth is going on?"

"You have to clear the chief" David told her.

"For god sake, she shot someone, the same guy she attacked earlier. Chief knows this is bad" Andy chipped in.

"Since when did you not side with Chief Johnson just because your sleeping with her, doesn't mean Chief doesn't need your support." Provenza growled sending daggers at Flynn. Rose clenched her fists.

"I'm not siding with anyone. I'm just saying that the chief knows the seriousness of the situation, you jump to so many conclusions about my relationship with Sharon, it's none of your damn business." Flynn shouted.

"It is if you talk about work." David piped up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flynn glared at the younger man, as though to dare him into his next sentence.

"Well, who knows what you tell her, you know the Captain of the rat squad and all." Rose tensed and Sharon noted it, shoving the girl towards the door with a warning glare which she followed.

"Detective Gabriel," Sharon addressed the young man who looked to her "I appreciate that you don't like me or my job but don't you dare accuse me or so harshly criticise me while my daughter is in the room". She warned, he looked at her sheepishly.

"If I remember correctly it was your girlfriend who was the leak" Andy chipped in.

"An…Lieutenant," Sharon shot him a look and he stopped his passive-aggressive mutters, "The rest of you, I have submitted my report; it is up to Chief Pope and the board of commissioners if Chief Johnson resumes her employment but…Brenda knows the consequences and is ready to accept them" She told them sadly she left the room slowly. Andy went after her much to the disgust of his team who rolled their eyes and groaned.

"Sharon, ignore them they're jealous and…"

"I'm used to it. Come over tonight, for the night." She smiled, he smiled back at her.

Sharon, Andy and Rose entered her house rather late. After Chief Johnson had shot Stroh it had been rather hectic the team were angry and confused but deep down everyone suspected what the outcome would be. Sharon did herusual check of the downstair doors and windows while Andy guided Rose to her room; the young teen was practically asleep. He walked her to her room and made sure she lay on the bed, he removed her shoes and pulled her duvet on her.

"I'm worried about Rose." Sharon told him when he entered her bedroom, "Maura is the only friend she is entirely comfortable with; and now she's leaving" She rubbed her temple and removed her glasses.

"Rose mentioned it the other night. She's not sure either, the other girls in their friendship circle are more…vain. Rose said they would choose make-up and boys over sleep and to quote; those girls have some twisted priorities." Andy told Sharon, as he undressed for bed.

"I don't want her to feel pressure but I know at some point she will. She's a lot more tomboyish than Emily was, Emily liked all the make-up and clothes thing, Rose doesn't. When she was little she'd always try to go with Emily when she had to go to the gym," She paused chuckling at Andy's confused expression "I know, at first I thought she just wanted to be close but apparently she was always trying to join in with the class." Sharon continued to chuckle.

"She's so active, maybe her teen years will change her." He shrugged turning down the bed as Sharon headed to the bathroom, when he returned she smiled.

"There's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom." Andy nodded and left to brush his teeth, when he returned Sharon was lying on her side staring at the door.

"Did you ever exercise while pregnant?" he asked climbing in next to her.

"I did with Emily and Ricky, nothing intense just a short jog that eventually became daily walks. With Rose I was older and my doctor didn't want to risk anything, so he prescribed some sitting and standing stretches." She explained.

"Who knows then, as long as she's good, right?" He smiled down at her as she lay her head on his chest.

"Exactly, all I ask is that she be safe and be kind." Sharon whispered.

 **-SHANDY-**

In the morning, Rose popped her head around her mother's bedroom door, she suspected that she had gotten n rather late, she gasped when she realised that her father was also there. Rose giggled all the way back to her room.

Sharon felt so warm. Her eyes slowly opened and it took a moment before they adjusted to the light, she wasn't alone, Andy felt her stir and began to remove his hand from her hip but in need to stop him she laced her fingers through his and held it to her stomach.

"This is nice." He mumbled.

"So very nice" Sharon mumbled back, she briefly glanced to her nightstand clock and did a double take, with a gasp she shot out of bed.

"Sharon what…" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the clock, half past 9, they were in real trouble.

The two fumbled around Sharon's room, Andy not quite sure what he would do about his clothes and he couldn't quite remember if he still had the spare shirt and tie in his car. He threw his shirt on before running downstairs and over to his car in the drive way.

Thank god. A semi decent green shirt and blue tie, walking back into the house he entered Sharon's room hearing squeal.

"Don't you knock" She hissed as she stood only in her bra and skirt.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush, babe." He apologised as he changed his shirt leaving the old one on a nearby chair along with the yesterday's tie. She hummed in agreement as she fiddled with the small buttons of her shirt.

Once dressed they half ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Coffee is brewed for you." Rose smiled at them.

"You brewed coffee but didn't think to wake me?" Sharon asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't go into your room when you have _guests_. I've done my time in therapy." Rose put her hands up drinking her own juice. Sharon huffed grabbing a travel mug while Andy grabbed an ordinary mug quickly drinking it, while simultaneously trying not to burn himself.

-SHANDY-

Andy arrived just before time and was scolded by Provenza as he sauntered in, heading straight for his desk.

It had all been smiles as the team said goodbye to Chief Johnson having bought her a bag to replace the one she shot through. They all laughed when she opened it to find her favourite treat: Ding Dongs. Brenda smiled and promised to stay in touch.

The team went out for dinner after Brenda's final day. Andy had tried to get Sharon to come along but she had insisted that she would only make it awkward, Andy had been displeased but knew she was right, Provenza didn't like her and certainly didn't like Andy dating her.

"C'mon Chief, who will you miss most?" Julio asked, slightly jollier thanks to the alcohol.

"I'll miss everyone of y'all, but I'm not leaving the state, just the LAPD" Brenda grinned, she herself was a little tipsy, she leant her head down on her husband's shoulder. Andy slowly drank his cranberry juice. He looked down at his phone to find a Sharon had sent a photo, opening he let out a quiet chuckle, Rose and Maura had decided to have a little art competition and drawn Sharon, Rose's was quite unsuccessful but Maura's held quite a likeness. Provenza glared at him over the table.

"What are you laughing at, Andy?" He growled.

"None of your business, old man." Andy replied just as frustrated. Brenda sighed looking at them both.

"Don't argue, please," she requested "what were you laughing at?" She asked with a small smile.

"Er…Sharon sent me a text she is trapped with a couple of pre-teens," he answered her smiling fondly.

"You are very close to her, I know you're datin' but the girl, is just as fond of you." Brenda commented.

"I guess, it wasn't always like that." He lied, there was a silence but suddenly one of the bartenders announced the opening of the karaoke submission and everyone's attention turned to this. Brenda watched her team get up to move closer to the singing area, so they could laugh at all the disastrous singers, but then her attention moved to Andy who was getting up and putting on her coat. He quietly headed for the door, with a look to Fritz she followed him out.

"Andy." She shouted.

"Oh, hey Chief. Just escaping while I still can." He joked.

"I understand, I want to say goodbye to you" She stepped forward and gave him an awkward hug "I know she loves you, it's deeper than some fling like Provenza thinks." She tells him.

"Yeah, it's complicated but we're going places." He smiled stepping back.

"because Rose is your child too." She whispered.

"how did you…"

"I'm a detective Andy, I hope it works for you, for both of you." She smiled again and turned away.

"I'll be sure to invite you to the wedding someday," he chuckled "Good luck Chief" he shouted behind him as he got into his car. Heading towards Sharon's maybe he could rescue her from the terrible pre-teens.

 **Author's Note: We are at the end of the closer timeline. The next chapter will be a transitioning period of sorts. I have some plans for the major crime's timeline and some are sad, some angsty and some fluff especially now that Rose is a teenager. I've also set up Sharon's 'promotion' slightly differently because you know plot device.**

 **Next time:** _"What up pops" Rose greeted somewhat awkwardly, waving her hands around._

 _"You look beautiful" He hugged her and then back away giving each other awkward smirks._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

 **Author's Note: What up guys, I am back with another chapter. I had wanted to post this a lot sooner but I have been in a creative slump after I finished my exams so I took some time to chill and clear my mind.**

 **-SHANDY-**

A few days had passed since the Chief had left and Provenza was having a blast being in charge, boasting about moving into the office, that had once housed the Chief; Andy and the others were constantly rolling their eyes. The Friday had been busy as Provenza didn't do paperwork and had kindly delegated it to his team members, that was one thing they all missed and that was the chief's ability to balance out Provenza's bossiness with her own. Andy had been looking at his watch all day eager to leave.

At 5 he all but bounced out of the office towards the elevator and into the parking structure.

He dropped by his own place and selected his suit for the dinner, a traditional black one, he picked a purple shirt and tie as Sharon had hinted to him that was the colour of her dress for the night. Andy grabbed the envelope and the other wrapped gift. When Andy's sister had turned 13 his Ma had given her a ring with her initials engraved, it was a simple thing but Sophia had treasured it and still does. When Nicole turned 13 Andy had sent her a ring with her initials engraved on it, along with a letter explaining the family tradition, he had apologised and said he'd understand if she didn't want to wear but he only asked her to keep it safe. Nicole hadn't written back but he had recently found out that she had kept it and worn it to her prom.

He hoped Rose wouldn't mind, he had had quite the dilemma when picking out her initials because legally she was RQR but he couldn't quite bring himself to let the R on there. Of course, he didn't want to be presumptuous and place an F at the end so he left it RQ, Rose could decide for herself what to have engraved there.

He decided to leave early so he could practice what to say to Rose when he gave her the ring. He had no idea why he was nervous, he wanted to have a good relationship with at least one of his children and because he had been beyond crap when Nicole and Charlie were young he was paying for it now. Rose had been something he had never thought possible and he had already missed so much.

When he arrived at the door Sharon answered before he had time to knock. He grinned at Sharon in her skirt suit with a purple shirt.

"Just in time," She smiled kissing his cheek and pulling him inside "Rose our dinner date is here" Rose appeared in the living room doorway. She didn't wear dresses, except when she went to church with her grandmother, but tonight she was wearing a purple dress her black hair braided.

"What up pops" Rose greeted somewhat awkwardly, waving her hands around.

"You look beautiful" He hugged her and then back away giving each other awkward smirks. Maura appeared in an equally lovely dress with flowers around the hem. Rose grabbed her hand and they made their way to the car.

"She's growing up." Sharon put an arm around Andy's waist "I'm sorry you missed it." She whispered looking up at him.

"We can't change that babe, I'm here now and that's all I care about" He kissed her cheek and they made their way to the car.

The dinner went well and per Rose's decision, they would have main course and dessert. They were now sitting taking in the flavours of their main course before they began dessert.

"I really appreciate you taking me with you to dinner, Captain." Maura smiled.

"Of course, you are Rose's best friend." Sharon smiled.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to come without you" Rose added grinning at her friend, they began to talk amongst themselves. Sharon turned to Andy who was staring at the wall, laying a gentle hand on his arm he turned his head and smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm so happy, you know that." She nodded and took his hand squeezing it tightly. After a few more minutes of small talk, their desserts arrived, Sharon and Andy opting to share a banoffee pie and ice cream while the girls had a brownie and an assortment of sorbets respectively.

"Are you looking forward to going back to Ireland?" Andy asked.

"Half and half, my granny is there and my cousins and stuff but I don't know how my friends will have changed, I try keeping up on social media and they seem…different" She answered twirling her spoon in the sorbet.

"Well I'm going to visit you at some point. I'd love to see where Granny grew up." Rose announced. Sharon had been on a tight budget when her children grew up, thanks to her ex-husband's gambling habits, so they would only have small holidays at Christmas and the occasional St Patrick's day celebration. When Rose came along the budget wasn't as tight but Sharon was not the kind of parent to treat her children unfairly and thus they had never left the country.

"I'd love that. I can show you all the best places" Maura grinned. Sharon and Andy asked the girls about school and Maura told them that Ireland's school system was a lot different and thus she would be taking tests at a different rate to Rose.

"My cousins over there are telling me all about, apparently there is no dress down Friday over there, so that's disappointing," Maura added.

"Are they that strict?" Rose asked.

"My cousin thinks our school is lowkey. Apparently, they have a prayer session 3 times a day. Also, there will be no skipping Sunday session, not on Granny's watch." Maura explained. Sharon nodded while Maura's eyes widened.

"My mother was the same when I was younger. Especially your Uncle Mark, he was the worst for trying to avoid it." Sharon smirked.

"Really after multiple affairs that doesn't surprise me" Rose rolled her eyes, Sharon glared at her.

"How do you…actually, I don't want to know" Sharon shook her head and looked at the last piece of pie on her and Andy's plate, they looked at each other and smiled Sharon stabbed the piece but Andy did too. Maura giggled at their playful food play whereas Rose gagged jokingly.

"I'm just gonna got to the bathroom" Maura stood halting Andy's attention so Sharon swooped up the pie into her mouth and stood heading for the bathroom. Rose also stood but Andy stopped her pointing to the seat her mother had just occupied.

"Listen, Rose. I want to give you something, it's sorta a tradition. My sister got one and I got Nicole one when she turned 13, so here" he took the gift out his pocket and handed it to her. She glanced at him and proceeded to open the gift.

"You got me a bike. Which I love, there's no need for extra stuff." Rose smiled.

"Actually, your mother got the bike she just put dad on the tag because of her sense of her occasion." He replied, she opened the box and shook her head.

"Dad, I can't take this…it's, it's too much" She stared at the simple ring.

"Yes, you can. It has more sentimental value over anything at all" he shrugged his hand covering hers as she tried to give it back.

"Thanks, dad, I love it and I love you" She leaned over and hugged him, which is what Sharon and Maura came back to. Sharon smiled as did Maura before they made their way over, Sharon putting a hand on her daughter's back.

"Mom, dad got me this" She showed her the gold signet ring, it was not as large as one a grown man might wear but it was very similar, the flat top was engraved with two letters _"RQ"_ Sharon smiled, he was an amazing man.

"When you're old enough, you can add the final initial. You've had Raydor your whole life and I didn't want to make any assumption about using Flynn. I hope that you'll want to keep it forever." He explained, Sharon smiled an overwhelming sense of emotion and Rose hugged her dad.

"I love you, dad" She whispered

"I love you too" Andy grinned. Rose took the ring out and placed it on her right middle finger. With a new air of togetherness around the table, the young girls began to animatedly discuss how Rose would now be the talk of their year. Andy got up to sort the bill, Sharon got up too, off to argue about who should cover the bill.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" Maura announced sadly, putting her coat on.

"Same, I don't know how I'm going to navigate school without losing temper every twenty minutes without you." Rose chuckled a little sadly.

"I think I have a solution for that, every time you wanna be angry just imagine how angry your mom will be when she finds what you've done." She grinned cheekily.

"I guess that might work but it won't be the same." Rose told her best friend. "at least we have this weekend, right?" Rose and Maura looped arms and headed over to Sharon and Andy.

 **-SHANDY-**

The girls had been eager to get into their pajamas and curl up on the sofa with a film when they got back and Sharon heard the bedroom and bathroom doors slam when she slumped onto the sofa slipping off her heels.

"What's the story behind the signet ring?" She asked Andy bringing her feet up onto his lap.

"When my sister was 13 Ma gave her a ring. Told her it would be the most precious item of jewelry until she got engaged. When Nicole turned 13 I sent her a ring, along with a letter explaining and that one day I could hope to tell her the story in person." He told her, his fingers running over her instep. Sharon hummed.

"Did she?"

"It was radio silence for years but when Nicole was 18 she sent me a letter, with a picture of her prom and she was wearing the ring. Rose is my daughter and therefore I'm including her in the tradition." Andy told her with pride in his voice. The noise of the girls told alerted them to move. Sharon told them to set up the film and she was going to change, Andy waited a minute before leaving the room and heading up to Sharon's room with his overnight bag. He slipped into the room and grinned, she just removed her blouse, she was looking in the mirror and could see him, but pretended she couldn't.

His strong arms came around her waist and she allowed herself to lean into his chest. His lips kissed shoulder lightly.

"What are you looking at here, beautiful?" He asked looking at their reflection. Sharon rolled her eyes but answered.

"Oh nothing," he looked at her reflection with a faux glare, "Sometimes, I just look and wonder, three children and I feel selfish for not being confident, I'm lucky for my age." She mused.

"It's your body, you can feel how you do but I for one, love it." He whispered nuzzling her neck.

"Thank You" She turned in his arms and pecked him on the lips. She backed up and unzipped her skirt padding over to her bed where she collected her pajamas from under her pillow. She pulled the shorts and oversized shirt on. Placing his own bag on the chair by her closet she watched as he dressed in his pajamas.

When they walked into the living room, the girls were patiently waiting in blankets. Rose on the plushie orange that she claimed not to like at all, while Maura was swaddled in the darker leather armchair that she usually sat, leaving the sofa clear for Sharon and Andy.

"You can start, I'm going to make popcorn." Sharon smiled on her way to the kitchen.

"Maybe later, I'm kinda full. Thank you though" Rose smiled and Maura agreed, with a shrug Sharon sat down on the sofa and happily sank into Andy's side. Rose pressed play.

To say Sharon regretted the film choice was an understatement. Since they began her daughter had taken pleasure in pointing her presence in the film every time the protagonist popped up.

"Oh, look there you are again, mom" She whispered as the tall all in black character strode into the scene. Andy was keeping his head back so Sharon couldn't see the smirk on his face when Rose pointed out 'her mother's appearance in the film'.

"Rose, I swear to god if you call me Darth Va…" She began

"It's Darth Raydor, geez get your nickname right" Rose interrupted rolling her eyes "anyone would think you didn't like your colleagues' creativity." She giggled while her mother just glared.

"I don't care if it's your birthday, I will ground you." Sharon glared and this seemed to shut the teen, at least for a while anyway.

When the film ended, the girls were basically asleep and Andy was tasked with guiding them gently up the stairs to bed while Sharon double-checked the house. When she entered her room Andy had turned down the bed and was plumping her pillow for her. He smiled and patted the soft bed. She crept over and sat down removing her glasses and bra she sighed heavily at the sense of relief.

"That really is the best part of the day" She murmured falling back onto the bed, Andy chuckled and walked to the other side of the bed. She rolled over and huddled herself over Andy's chest. She loved it.

-SHANDY-

Sharon arose at 7, slipping into the shower before Andy got up. As she stood under the shower rays she thought about what had happened at dinner. She was concerned for Rose; she didn't seem interested in anything other than sport and movies. Did Rose have other friends? It worried her.

"This is definitely a sight I like to wake up to." Andy grinned from the bed as Sharon appeared in the room in just her towel.

"Hardly that glamourous" She rolled her eyes and sat on a nearby chair opening a bottle of moisturiser. Andy watched her hands glide over her legs with a grin that really meant he had one thing on his mind.

"I'm going to leave this room before I do something that scars the terrible twosome." He rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

It was 9 in the morning when Andy knocked on Rose's bedroom door. He mumbles and poked his head in the door, Rose and Maura were sitting cross legged on the floor and pile of photos between them.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just making sure Maura has the best photos to take back to Ireland." Rose smiled innocently.

"Well, would you like a breakfast break?" He asked watching as the two leapt up and headed downstairs. He chuckled when he heard them gasp at the kitchen.

"Good morning honey, what do you want for breakfast?" Sharon asked holding up a plate of pancakes. Rose grinned and happily began plating up, trying to encourage Maura to be just as enthusiastic.

As they at around the table Sharon brought her camera, much to Rose's dislike and asked for some photos.

"Moooom, why are you like this? I'm eating" Rose protested stuffing pancake into her mouth. Maura Laughed at the sight.

"C'mon Rose I need photos for when I leave, you'll send me copies won't you Ca…Sharon" Maura smiled politely.

"Of course, I'll get Rose to do that" Sharon replied snapping a picture of the two girls, Maura grinning and Rose pulling a funny face, unsuccessfully with her mouth full of pancake. The group returned to eating. At one point Andy took the camera and started slyly taking badly timed photos of Sharon, that he knew Rose would appreciate in the future.

"Ok," Rose stood abruptly as Sharon snapped another photo, "I understand everyone has no faith in their memory," she tapped her head "but please stop taking photos, it's been an hour already, you'll run out of space" she huffed pointing to the camera.

"Ok fine, I'll stop, for now." Sharon turned the camera off and placed it on the table. Rose grabbed it.

"I am confiscating it until further notice. Which in this case is until you and Dad agree to have your photo taken together" She announced, smirking at the shocked look on her mom's face. Andy suddenly coming up behind her took her from her shock and gave Rose the perfect picture to capture of her parents.

After they had finished eating the girls dashed upstairs to get dressed leaving Sharon and Andy in the kitchen alone.

"Let's hope today continues to go well." Sharon sighed, already sounding a little worn out.

"Yeah, but this day has been pretty damn good so far." Andy chuckled leaning against the counter opposite Sharon sounding equally tired. The sound of heavy footsteps shattering the moment of silence.

-SHANDY-

At 11:50 Eileen arrived, she quietly made her way to the back garden where Rose and Maura were playing in the pool. Maura grinned up at the old women who waved and alerted her presence to Rose.

"So I hear there's a birthday girl around here." She smiled looking around the garden.

"Granny, how are you?" Rose smiled looking up.

"Oh no hug or kiss to my cheek, what kind of grandchild are you?" She joked turning away.

"I mean you live like 20 minutes away it would have been rude of you to not turn up to my birthday." Rose replied, pushing herself out of the pool and hugging her grandmother.

"You could have at least put a towel on so my clothes didn't get wet." Eileen scoffed.

"yeah but that would waste time." Rose shrugged, kissing her grandmother on the cheek. Eileen smiled and removed her small jacket onto a chair and sat down. Moments later Rosa appeared, she had been more tired lately, Eileen hadn't wanted her to come today but here she was.

"Rosa, you've been ill. You didn't have to come." Rose smiled going over and putting an arm around her. Rosa smiled.

"I wasn't about to miss this shindig." Rosa smiled at the young girl leaning into the half hug. Andy came out and guided his mother to a chair near Eileen and kissed her forehead lightly. Rose and Maura restarted their game until suddenly there was a stream of water drenching Rose's head. She looked up to find Ricky aiming a water gun at her head. The birthday girl leapt out of the water hugging her older brother and soaking him at the same time.

"That's cheating" he whined but he was still grinning, next through the back door was Maura's friends there were only two of them Mel and Laura. They smiled coming in and were squealing as they hugged Rose and waved enthusiastically at Maura.

"So nobody said this was a pool party." Laura laughed nervously.

"It's not, but I had no idea you guys were joining us. Maura and I usually play in the pool" Rose shrugged grabbing and towel and throwing one to Maura who was now approaching them.

"Hey guys" She smiled, "You mind if I shower and change?" She asked Rose.

"of course, you do that all the time here" Maura chuckled nodding as she headed inside, she had had so many sleepovers that she was used to their house.

As they Rose caught up with her friends Gavin appeared.

"Hello, Hello. Your best guest has arrived." He announced waving dramatically.

"Uncle Gavin! Geez, Mom, way to tell all my favourite people would be here." Rose shouted at the back door.

"You're welcome" came the reply.

The day continued with presents and cake appearing once everyone had arrived. Sharon made sure she took a bunch of pictures much to the everyone's chagrin, especially Rose's other friends, who found the entire situation 'corny'. Rose and Maura laughed it off and were soon winding Sharon up by posing ridiculously. The other two girls scoffed at this and with somewhat fake smiles hugged Rose and left.

"I can't wait to be stuck with them once you're gone." She sighed looking over at Maura squinting at the sun.

"I'll bet. I'm gonna miss the sun." Maura mused.

"will you miss our church?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, Father Stan is a good guy, he has helped me a few times," Maura admitted.

"Church is going to be absolutely insufferable now, you know that?" She groaned, looking over at her best friend.

"You probably won't survive very long but, you won't be able to come over to mine so you'll have to leave when your mom does" she pointed out causing Rose to chuckle.

"It won't be the same though" Rose replied going into the house.

Sharon and Andy were inside preparing some food for lunch while also taking more photos from the window. They giggled away as Ricky was quite popular with Rose's classmates. Sharon's phone suddenly started to ring bringing them out of their intimate moment.

"Raydor" She replied coolly

 _"Ah Captain, I need you in the office right away"_ Taylor demanded.

"Can it wait until Monday, or is it urgent?" She asked.

" _Very Urgent"_ Chief Taylor replied

"Oh right, I'll be right in." She answered stoically.

" _And Captain I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone, this is a highly sensitive meeting,"_ He told her then hung up.

"Mom, who was that?" Rose asked sitting up and looking at her mom.

"Oh just one of my lieutenants needs guidance with his paperwork, it's a sensitive case." She lied, smiling and trying to continue to look happy. She kissed Andy then Rose's cheek before dashing upstairs to get changed.

-SHANDY-

Sharon arrived at the office all pressed and dressed for work. She went straight to Pope's office.

"Chief, why did Taylor…" she trailed off seeing Taylor in the office behind the desk that Pope once sat.

"Ah Captain, Chief Pope will be along and we can begin this meeting" He informed her. Sharon sat down and waited for Pope. He appeared moments later.

"Captain as you know Chief Johnson has retired from the LAPD and over the last week we have been keeping a close eye on her division, it is deeply flawed," He began, "It needs changes and it has been agreed that you should head up the division." He explained.

"You want me to take over as Major Crimes' head of division. You are aware that whole division hates me." Sharon stood "How am I supposed to control them if they never listen?" She asked.

"Not all of them" Taylor murmured.

"There lies your challenge. Now you will be free to choose another detective since Gabriel has now left the division" Pope informed her, Sharon stood and prepared to leave. She shook Pope's hand and then Taylor's but he didn't let go.

"Your biggest challenge is going to be keeping your personal and home life separate. This is between us, any further leaks and who knows whose job could be at _risk_." He informed her with low voice.

"Is that a threat?" She asked one eyebrow raised.

"Just a warning, after all, Miss Mason could still be a threat," Taylor warned her. Sharon pulled her hand away and left she would be happy to risk her job but not Andy's, he was a quick-witted detective and she did not want to be the reason his hard work was demolished.

- **SHANDY-**

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Fingers crossed inspiration will hit me for a quick update.**

 **Next Time:** _"You Okay, sweetheart?" He asked kneeling beside her, she smiled at him and nodded._

 _"Just not having the best day. Can you come over for dinner?" She asked, glancing at her mom._

 _"I…I don't mind but not tonight. Next week" Sharon suggested. There was a knock on the door, it was Buzz, Rusty trailing behind on his crutches._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 **Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with me, I am hoping for regular updates from this point on, I will commit as I am on holiday and leave halls in a few weeks so should have more time. Not aa lot I can say about this chapter other than it is now set in Major crimes but I think that was obvious from last time.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-SHANDY-**

A week later, Sharon stood in front of the mirror in her room. She smiled thinking back to what Andy would say when he caught her frowning at herself. She wasn't proud to say that she had been avoiding him and was mostly talking to Rosa, who seemed to be slightly perkier than she had been at Rose's birthday party.

 _"Why are you asking me how Andy is, ask him yourself" Rosa scoffed at the younger woman as they sat at the table._

 _"He's busy at work, there's an imbalance since Chief Johnson left" Sharon replied_

 _"Can't you use your phone" Eileen commented_

 _"Mom" Sharon rolled her eyes "Is he okay, dealing with the exit of Brenda" Sharon turned back to Rosa with a smile._

 _"Yeah, he is fine but I know he'd like a call from you" Rosa pointed her finger towards Sharon with a serious look._

Sharon did call him but he had been in the middle of a case and she backed out of telling him the truth. Today, a week later, Taylor had told her that she had to come in and make her introduction as the divisions new commanding officer. She didn't feel particularly commanding as Taylor texted her the address to which she had to go to.

Her arrival was, as expected, met with hostility. Andy stared at her and she sent him a shy smile but it was not reciprocated. Provenza was obviously very offended that there had been no warning and she could understand that. Taylor did not have his priorities sorted when he made the decision to drop her in.

Asking Sykes to be an informant on the case was a mistake, she was condescending and it was obvious she needed to use Sharon as a step up on the male orientated career ladder. It wasn't long until Sharon had to actually work with Andy. He was angry, understandably.

 _"Every problem we're having is because of you!" Andy finished his rant, Sharon turned the realisation hitting her. This was not luck; their suspects knew how not to get caught._

 _"Andy, you are right about that. The LAPD is the only police department in this country that would have held Larry Martin on site for questioning." She relayed to him, his expression changed._

 _"Yeah…yeah" He began to piece together where she was going with her hypothesis._

 _"So, how did the killer know he could circle back round 30 minutes later and Larry Martin would still be there?" She asked, this could work, if they put their personal feelings aside, they were both exceptional officers._

 _"That's a very good question" He replied sitting down to look at the files and figure out the connections between the suspects and the police. They were getting along, they were piecing things together. As they realised there next moves he stood up and looked at her._

"Don't think I've forgiven you. You still lied, _again_. I won't ignore Rose and I'll stay professional at work but don't expect anything else" he told her with an icy glare before leaving the corridor. Sharon stood for a moment her hand shaking, she could deal with this; not having Andy so intimately in her life was better than him losing his job, he deserved better.

-SHANDY-

Sharon recognised the young teen immediately and from the state of things he had been left uninformed of Brenda's retirement. She led him into her office and proceeded to try and help.

It was true that to some she came across as hostile and cold. Rusty was no exception.

 _"I don't know you but I don't like you" Rusty sneered. She tried to help him and promised to find his mother, that would take a while and she didn't even nowhere to start but she would try._

Rose texted her at lunch time complaining of a sore head and asked if she could be collected early. Sharon narrowed her eyes but snuck out of the office when the team went into the break room for coffee. When Rose appeared in the school's office area she did look paler than normal.

"Can we go home?" She whispered falling into her mom's grasp. Sharon brought a hand to the teens forehead, slightly clammy.

"Has she seen a nurse today?" Sharon asked one of the secretaries.

"I don't think so" The woman replied.

"Alright, well I'll take you to the nurse." Sharon led her daughter to the nurse's office where she was examined.

"Definitely not good. Mrs Raydor" The nurse grimaced.

"What's wrong with her?" Sharon asked slipping a hand around her daughter's shoulders.

"High fever, cold hands. I'd recommend some rest," the nurse informed Sharon, "Rose, what have you had to eat today?"

"Just the usual, cereal, then an apple at break. Lunch I had…a sandwich" Rose mumbled her fingers wiggled causing her joints to crack, Sharon narrowed her eyes, something wasn't quite right.

The two left the school and headed back to the precinct. Sharon watched Rose nap as she drove, she tried to remember breakfast, she couldn't remember seeing Rose eat. It was true that she had made a packed lunch the night before in preparation but something was telling her she had packed an orange in there rather than an apple.

As they rode the elevator up Rose leaned on her mother heavily, Sharon headed straight for the break room and sat rose down, then she collected a bottle of water and a bag of crisps from the vending machine.

"Rose, I'd like you to eat something" Sharon requested placing the two things on the table. Rose shook her head.

"I feel sick" came the quiet reply.

"Rose, look at me," The young girl looked up "Look me in the eye and tell me what you had for breakfast." Rose looked up, her lip quivering, eyes filling with tears.

"I was in a rush." Rose admitted, Sharon kneeled on the floor and put an arm around her daughter kissing her temple.

"It's okay but why didn't you try to get food later?" Sharon asked.

"I hate it. The canteen is so loud and Maura isn't there, I don't have any friends. I went to the bathroom at break and read a book" She cried her head lulling onto her mother.

"Oh sweetheart. How long has this been going on?"

"Just today, I promise. We started school and I tried to fit in with the other girls but they had all these stupid rules about who we could talk to, what shoes we should wear and how our hair should be done. I refused to conform and they just sorta avoided me." Rose cried quietly.

"Ok sweetie. You can sit in my office and eat some food, maybe have a nap." Rose nodded and opened the crisps as they walked to the office.

Upon seeing Rose and Sharon enter, Andy stood looking at Rose who waved and disappeared into the office, her mother not far behind. He waited a minute before going in.

"You Okay, sweetheart?" He asked kneeling beside her, she smiled at him and nodded.

"Just not having the best day. Can you come over for dinner?" She asked, glancing at her mom.

"I…I don't mind but not tonight. Next week" Sharon suggested. There was a knock on the door, it was Buzz, Rusty trailing behind on his crutches.

"Captain, maybe it be best if he sits in here. He's not exactly polite." Buzz informed her.

"He is actually in the room" Rusty rolled his eyes. Rusty looked at the girl in the room, she was pale and seemed kinda small, probably because she knew Raydor.

"That's fine Buzz, thank you" She awkwardly smiled at him and he left. Rusty looked around the room, he made his way to the small sofa and plonked herself down. The girl glaring at him.

"Rose, this is Rusty. Rusty, this is Rose. While I'm working be nice" She glared at them both. Something at the back of her head told her that they would clash. She winked at Rose and left the room. The two teens sat quietly for a little bit.

"How do you know Raydor?" Rusty asked.

"My mom" Rose mumbled, her eyes were closed and her head back. Skipping meals was a seriously stupid decision. Rusty nodded then he glanced at her.

"Wait, she knows your mom or _is_ your mom?" He asked, surely Raydor didn't have kids. Rose didn't answer.

"I'll tell you later." Rose draped her school blazer over herself and turned away. Rusty sighed heavily and turned the other way, this sure was fun.

Rose woke to a hand on her shoulder. She blinked letting the light filter in slowly, she looked up and saw a shape resembling her dad.

"Hey Kid." Andy smiled. The blonde boy was no longer in the room and a small part wondered who he was.

"Can I go home, dad?" She asks quietly, Andy nods and they walk out together, Rose leaning on him slightly, groggy from her nap.

-SHANDY-

Rose bounds downstairs at 8 to find the smells of a cooked breakfast. Sharon smiles at her and pushes the plate to her.

"I wish we had more time but I have some work to get down. If you need me, text me" Sharon kissed Rose's cheek and then she grabbed the toast and went upstairs. Rose smiled and started eating the food. Her mother didn't cook as often as other mothers might but she was capable.

She could hear voice in the hall and Sharon returned the blonde boy from yesterday following her. Rose stared at him.

"Mom, why is this guy in our home?" She asked pointing to half-asleep boy.

"So, she _is_ your mother" Rusty sneered, grabbing a plate and placing some food on the plate.

"Rusty will be staying with us for a while, while I try to find his mother." Sharon informed.

"You have to be kidding, we just got rid of one annoying teen boy and you bring another one in?" Rose rolled her eyes, as the baby of the family Rose was looking forward to not having her older siblings around 24/7. Sharon chuckled.

"Well tough. I want you to get along and if I hear of any funny business consequences will be dealt." Sharon glared at them both as she laid out her rules.

"Fine. Where's dad?" Rose asked, Sharon blushed.

"He went home, you were sleeping." She answered.

"He didn't stay?" Rose asked.

"No, now you don't want to be late. Rusty put on some clothes, you're coming with me. Rose off to school please" Sharon stood and hurried out the room.

-SHANDY-

Rose sat in the computer lab at morning break, she decided there was no point asking her mom the hard questions, so she called her dad.

"What's going on with you and mom?" She asked as soon as she heard his reply.

" _Nothing"_ Andy replied.

"Why didn't you stay? You normally would." Rose pointed out.

" _Things are complicated, technically she's my boss now."_ Andy told his daughter, trying to sound neutral.

"Oh yeah that was a shock decision. I mean I was cool with it but…"

" _She told you"_ Andy interrupted her.

"Um…yeah, we live in the same house. I'd notice if she got a new job, Dad. Did she not tell you?" Rose asked, already seeing how this had happened.

"No, she damn well didn't. Listen I gotta go but enjoy your day kid" He hung up and Rose hoped he wasn't going to have an argument with her mother. The school bell rang and Rose tided up her things and left for class. If Maura leaving wasn't bad enough, now her parents were back to the whole avoiding their relationship issues debacle.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: If you have any questions or comments leave a review or PM me if that's more comfortable for you. Thanks for reading.**

 **Next Time:** _"It's part of my charm babe" He chuckled holding her tightly._

 _"_ _No more secrets unless it's illegal. I don't break the law, ever." Sharon informed with a fake glare which he simply kissed away. Andy spent Lunch in Sharon office talking about his mother's condition_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 **Author's Note: I am back at it with another chapter. More notes at the end, enjoy.**

 **-SHANDY-**

When Rose left school, she looked around the area out the front of the school for her mom or dad's car. She couldn't see either and started to get her phone, she squinted at the screen the light of the screen not quite clear. A shadow covered her and glancing up she was met with a rather scary looking police officer.

"Are you Captain Raydor's kid?" He asked.

"Yes, can I see you ID?" He huffed and showed her his badge and then his ID. Rose nodded satisfied he was an actual police officer. He walked away Rose looked around for a moment before dashing to catch him up. He opened the door for her and she climbed into his police marked car. The young teen couldn't help hearing the whispers of her classmates.

"So…where's my mom?" Rose asked as they drove toward the precinct

"A case came up. I was sent to collect you." He replied.

"How fun" She replied and he made a noise Rose could only wonder if he picked up on her sarcasm.

Rose arrived in the murder room to find chaos. She didn't quite know where to go, the logical choice was the breakroom but this place seemed a lot more interesting. It would seem Provenza was still not very keen on working with her mother so she sat opposite Rusty who was working on some math work.

"Ooh that looks fun," she tried, "St Joseph's isn't bad, the nuns are a bit extreme but not all the teachers are attached to the church," Rose told him. He looked up.

"It's still a private school that costs money to attended, right?" he asks.

"Well yeah but there are scholarships. Mom isn't a billionaire; she has money but she also has other things that need her attention. Don't think about the money, just focus on being a moody teenager." Rose told him, he rolled his eyes; for just a second he thought she was being nice but with Rose, there was always a sarcastic comment just around the corner.

"Fine, so this is my second chance and I should just get used being normal?" he asked, closing the textbook.

"As normal as you can be, it is a second chance though. The best thing is I'm basically your sister now." She shrugged and placed her own work on the table. Rusty huffed reopening the textbook, the kid was okay.

-SHANDY-

The case was exhausting; a young man killed in his car while driving home. His mother had been distraught and had barely said a word since she was told, her husband was less emotional. The team was still slightly reluctant to their new boss, except Amy who was all for sucking up.

It wasn't until 8 at night came around that Sharon decided to take advantage of that.

"what's everyone's order?" Amy asked slightly slumped as she exited the Captain's office. The room exploded in loud voices shouting out for burgers and nuggets. Amy struggled to write it all down but managed to get them. As she left the room she heard a loud cough.

"Um…do you seek pleasure in letting minors starve?" Rusty asked.

"Is that some weird revenge tactic by starving your boss's children?" Rose asked crossing her arms and glaring at her from across the room, Rose's glare eerily like the Captains.

"Of course not, what would guy's like?" Amy laughed nervously. Rusty asked for a large burger and fries whereas Rose shrugged and requested just fries with cheese and thanked her. Amy left in quite the hurry. Rose smiled at her dad and walked towards her mom's office.

"Hey mom, did you get your dinner order in?" Rose asked after being welcomed in.

"Oh, I forgot, did you?" Sharon sighed.

"Yeah, we can share" Rose smiled. "So is it going to be like this from now on?"

"No, this is temporary. I don't like you staying here for hours but Rusty has to be under 24-hour surveillance so he has to be here but I am working on getting you a better schedule, honey" She informed her daughter her eyes cast down at the paperwork in front of her.

"Cool, because I've been thinking about doing more activities, you know extra credit and stuff. College will be here before you know it, right?" Rose smiled, Sharon looked up; here came the college talk, her youngest was ready to talk colleges; time flies faster when you don't want it to.

"Of course, what were you thinking about those?" Sharon smiled, trying to hide her sadness in her youngest being ready to consider leaving.

"Maybe law or something." Rose shrugged, law wasn't really her thing but the club she wanted to join would make a lot more sense if she suggested it.

"Really? Well, you can always call your Uncle Mark for that and you are very good at arguing" She joked.

"Great, it's settled I'm joining the debate team. That way I'll get all my fight out before I come home" Rose grinned and her mother chuckled.

"I'm so impressed, your brother didn't think about college until his senior year and even then, he ignored it until it wouldn't go away. I'm so proud" Sharon got up and hugged rose, whose low angle turned the hug into an enthusiastic choking.

When Amy returned, armfuls of fast food she placed it all out, Sharon came out of her office and the younger police officer looked shocked.

"Oh, Captain I didn't get you anything. I'm sorry" Amy apologized slightly alarmed. Sharon shook her head slightly.

"That's ok, Rose offered to share." Rose held out her cheesy fries' tray causing Sharon to scrunch up her nose, her daughter had unique tastes. "I can wait a few hours, I'm sure." Thankfully it only ended up being another hour before Sharon sent her team home as there was little they could do for now.

-SHANDY-

The next day seemed a lot more productive as they managed to arrest the father for the murder of his son and he sealed a deal quickly too. Provenza took this as a sign to grab an early lunch with the rest of the group, Sharon watched them all scurry out after Provenza; would she ever be asked to join, she wondered. A light knock brought her to the present.

"Hi, can we talk?" Andy asked.

"Of course, An…Lieutenant" She corrected herself glumly.

"I wanted to let you that Rose and I are going to go visit Ma later, you probably know that she isn't well," he told her stoically.

"Yes, Mom mentioned it, I'm sorry to hear about it. Give her my love when you go." She smiled hopefully

"I'll swing by around 6, that is if we don't catch a murder." He told her and went to leave.

"Was it really that bad, what I did?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes. We agreed no more secrets or lies for that matter" He answered his back to her.

"I would've told you if I could. Taylor still sees Ann as a threat, he planned this" She told him.

"How so?" He turned on his heel looking at her sternly.

"I wanted out of FID, he knew this he used that against me. I was to take this or be forced into retirement. He then very kindly reminded me of my involvement with Ann Mason, if it was just my job on the line I would have told you but it wasn't. You're a good cop Andy; this place needs you." She told him as calmly as she could.

"Taylor is low but he's not that low." Andy scoffed.

"Do you think I enjoy lying to the father of my child? You should know me better than that, you should know that if I'm not telling you something, it's fear or my sense of occasion." She attempted to joke but it was ignored by Andy.

"I loved you. I felt betrayed you couldn't come to me" He shook his head and headed for the door again.

"Don't be so dramatic; it was hardly 20 years ago Andy. I think you're blowing this out of proportion; and its costing us both time we may not have." She huffed moving to stand beside him. He glared at her for a moment before yanking her to him, their lips crashing together, Sharon moaned and held him close.

"I hate it when you lie," he began "I also hate not seeing you every morning but the worst thing is trying not to love you." He finished, Sharon pressed her lips together trying not to laugh.

"You're so corny but I love it." She giggled laying her head on his chest.

"It's part of my charm babe" He chuckled holding her tightly.

"No more secrets unless it's illegal. I don't break the law, ever." Sharon informed with a fake glare which he simply kissed away. Andy spent Lunch in Sharon office talking about his mother's condition.

"She was always this strong woman in my life that never cried or showed weakness; I mean she's ma, Ma's don't get sick," He told Sharon who held his hand and moved her thumb back and forth reassuringly.

"I wish I could do something or say something but the truth is Mom's don't get sick until we think we don't need them anymore." She smiled shyly.

"Yeah. I can say goodbye though, I'm ready." He told her with a definite confidence Sharon hummed and kissed his cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Provenza and Mike coming back and pointed them out to Andy.

"Will they ever accept me as their boss?" She asked.

"Eventually and maybe then Amy won't be such a kiss ass." He smirked prompting a grateful hum from Sharon. They stood together and Andy leaned into kiss her once more before he left.

"I got you some lunch since I forgot…you dinner" Amy stared at them both her sentence trailing off she closed the door in front of herself and half ran to her desk.

"What's wrong with you?" Provenza sneered.

"Aw did the captain not want your offering?" Julio smirked, Amy blushed.

"She was um…busy" The young woman croaked. Her male colleagues rolled their eyes and scoffed at Amy's ridiculous behaviour until Andy exited the office prompting Provenza to grunt loudly.

"You gotta be kidding me! Don't tell me you saw something in there Sykes?" He exclaimed

"It was just kissing, sir" She mumbled her expression changing and she decided her work was _very_ interesting.

"Flynn! How is this allowed, you're in the same division now." He huffed out glaring at his friend.

"Don't start old man, it's nobody's business anyway" Flynn retorted glaring at the whole room. Provenza huffed and went back to his crossword, the rest of the team didn't seem to care all that much.

-SHANDY-

Rose turned up at the precint later than normal, school typically finished at 3;30 but it was currently 5:30. Rusty watched her enter the murder room and head to the cube he was sitting in.

"Sharon is gonna freak, you are so late." He told her smugly.

"Its Wednesday, I go to sports and because mom is trying to work stuff out I have to come here and I'm not not gonna shower. I went to the officers gym." Rose explained dumping her bags on the table.

"How do you manage all this stuff?" He asked eyeing the mountain of bags.

"It's called a locker; my sports bag with my sport uniform and a change of clothes and my school bag with my books. It's not that much. Haven't you ever had hobbies?" Rose sat down propping her feet up.

"Not really, I'm a good runner spent a lot of time running from assholes" He replied crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I wouldn't say things like that around the school. Anything else?" She asked.

"Chess."

"Seriously, well it's been great but I don't hang with the nerds who play chess; you're on your own." She scoffed and took out her assigned reading; _'All Quiet on the Western Front"_ it wasn't exactly enjoyable but assigned reading never was. Sharon exited the interview room and gave a brief wave to the two teens.

10 minutes later Andy came back and smiled to Rose who got up and started packing her things up. Rusty too began packing up his stuff.

"Sorry kid, you gotta wait another 10 minutes for Sharon," Andy told him taking one of Rose's bags. They walked down to his car before they said anything.

"So, what do I need to know about her condition, dad?" She asked securing herself into the car seat.

"She's tired and has lost some weight; looks frail but just act like you normally do. She doesn't like when people act weird. Also, my brother is here now too so Nio will probably ask you stuff." He explained to her.

"Is Sophia there too?" Rose knew Sophia from before she knew Andy, she had worked in New York with her grandfather and they seemed to like each other. Sophia had moved with her husband out to LA to work in a retirement village. Stories of Nio were common so the young girl was looking forward to meeting him.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: I don't know if Americans put cheese on their fries but here we have 'Chips and cheese' which is popular amongst teens but it could be different over the pond. Anyway, hopefully, you liked this chapter and if you did let me know.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next Time: "** _Was he in the mafia?" Rose asked her eyes wide with the idea of adventure._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 **Author's Note: I am back, this week has been so very hectic but I am glad to take some time out and focus on this for a while. It isn't until you start packing that you realise that actually, I have bought a lot of crap in the last 9 months.**

 **Moving issues aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I am more than happy to answer any queries you might have. Thanks for sticking with me and my fic.**

 **That-Geek**

 **-SHANDY-**

They arrived at the onsite hospital- Rosa had outright refused to leave her home- and made their way in. It was a lot friendlier than most hospitals and if you closed your eyes you would probably forget you were in a hospital, which Rose assumed was the reason Rosa liked this place so much.

They entered a little room that looked like a sitting room; with sofas, coffee table, and a television. Andy headed to the left and called Rose over to the group. A large bed was set up with pillows and surrounded by flowers. It was in line with a window which made the area a little brighter. Sophia was in her uniform busing herself with the pillows, her black hair in a ponytail.

Antonio 'Nio' Flynn was a tall older man. His hair was grey and reminded Rose of an aged footballer. There was nothing extraordinary about him; he was clean cut and her dad looked a lot him except younger. He approached and outstretched a large hand.

"You'll be the surprise." He greeted. Andy placed a hand over eyes and groaned.

"Indeed. You must be the family sumo wrestler" Rose retorted shaking the hand of her uncle. Andy laughed and a quiet chuckle came from the bed. They looked over and Rosa lay there with a small smile.

"Nio, behave" She chided and looked at her eldest child. She moved her head and grinned at Rose.

"Come here, dear" The older woman stretched out her hand towards her grandchild. Rose could feel the bones of the hand more than she had before, it was like holding the hand of a skeleton, it was chilling. The young girl smiled but this sense of dread was filling up inside of her.

"There is no need to be nervous. I'll be better in no time." Rosa told her, she wasn't sure she believed that. The woman in front of her had shrunk; her face sullen, eyes sunken, how did anyone recover from something like this?

"Of course. You have those classes with Grandma to take." Rose smiled. Sophia kissed her mother's forehead and craned her head to the door hoping her brothers would take the hint; fortunately, they did.

-SHANDY-

On the drive home, Rose was particularly quiet, something which was not a common sight to behold.

"Are you okay, kid?" He asked as the traffic slowed.

"Yeah. What was she like as a mother?" Rose asked.

"She was…is a great mom. I have only ever had respect for her. She had her own brand of mothering, I would say." He answered with a smile. Rose nodded taking his answer in.

"What about your dad?" She asked after a moments silence.

"I didn't really know him. He left just before Sophia was born." He lied, if he was brutally honest with himself, he wanted to forget his father ever existed.

"Really, you mean the photo of Sophia's 5th birthday is a fake." Rose quipped, "Don't lie to me. Rosa wouldn't tell me she just looked off into the distance. Was he in the mafia?" Rose asked her eyes wide with the idea of adventure.

"Ma doesn't talk about him, he was a terrible man Rose." Andy replied, "He was also an Irishman so no, he was not in the mafia" he added as they turned off the main road.

"Oh, sorry. Did he drink and stuff?" She asked

"Yes. I gotta tell ya, kid, nobody in my family talks about him. He came and left so many times and created new problems every time he did. Ma was always there to pick us up and get us back on track. Please don't ask me anything else." He explained as they pulled up in front of the house.]

"Sure thing dad. You coming in?" She smiled getting out of the car, Andy nodded and they both headed up to the front door.

Upon entering they heard a lot of noise from upstairs. Rose rolled her eyes, she was sure that boy got away with everything he did.

"Hello you two. Andy, I need to speak to you, Rose, go and…" She paused long enough for rose herself to speak up.

"go somewhere out of earshot" She suggested heading upstairs where she found Rusty frantically packing up his things. She watched him for a moment; he was very eager to leave.

"How long are you going to watch me?" he asked glaring at you.

"I don't know when it becomes clear to me why you are in such a hurry." She replied her arms coming across her chest.

"They found my mom, Sharon did, like she said she would." Rusty pushed a shirt his rucksack. Rose hummed and left for her own room. Downstairs Andy and Sharon were discussing the development.

"This is great news for him." Sharon smiled.

"Yeah, do you trust _her_?" Andy asked sitting next to Sharon.

"Not one bit, which is why I want you to go to the bus station and meet her and make sure it goes well." She requested.

"Seriously? Why can't you go?" He rolled his eyes.

"I know that sounded like a request but it was an order. Andy, I can't go; the woman who has been playing mother for the last few weeks, that won't go down well." She got up and headed to the kitchen. To find Rusty bustling about.

"Oh hi, is it okay if I take some food for the journey?" He asked.

"Rusty, she is coming here. Lieutenant Flynn is taking you to the bus station. I am paying for her journey which will get her here tomorrow at around 7 pm." She explained.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked slightly offended.

"As police officers and your legal guardian, we have a duty and responsibility to ensure you are safe and cared for. There are still some steps to take before you get to live with her permanently but," she paused seeing the glare approaching Rusty's face "But if everyone plays their part it shouldn't take more than a month" she smiled at him and he gave her a shy smile back.

He put the food he had taken out back into their homes in the kitchen. He then disappeared upstairs.

"How is your mom?" Sharon asked placing a hand on his arm.

"She is sick. I don't know how else to say, there are good and bad days." He admitted brushing a hand through his hair.

"You can stay here if" she trailed off as he began to shake his head.

"Nio is staying with me and he is a nosey bugger. I wanna avoid that crap right now." He told her his arm coming around her waist. She smiled.

"I guess our make up can wait." She looks up at him with a suggestive smile.

"Oh babe, trust me it will be the make up to end all make ups. You won't even remember your name." He whispered in her ear, kissing the skin below prompting a giggle from her.

"Ew!" Rusty and Rose chorused as they came into the kitchen.

"Isn't that a little inappropriate lieutenant." Rusty sneered his nose screwing up with disgust.

"I did not invite you in to feel my mom up. Do we not have unspoken rules about personal displays of affection?" Rose crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry kid. I have to go anyway, I shall see everyone tomorrow." He kissed Rose's cheek on his way out, Sharon grinning the whole time.

"Am I missing something here?" Rusty asked.

"That's my dad. We, dad and I, only became aware of this like 2 Christmases ago" Rose told him before her mother could say anything herself.

"You slept with your lieutenant! Aren't they rules against that?" Rusty exclaimed.

"He wasn't my lieutenant at the time, it also none of your business" Sharon explained then turned to look at her kitchen. Rose shot Rusty a look that implied he should just leave it.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: In regards to what happened in the actual Major Crimes timeline, I will tell you there is a death approaching, and as many deaths are, it is sad to let a character go but hopefully you will all find it appropriate; unlike certain other deaths that occurred in Major Crimes *cough* Sharon Raydor *cough cough* I am not bitter about that at all.**

 **Next Time:** _"Be nice to her. Like, make sure to be glad she is here." He requested and then with force sat up "and make sure her hotel doesn't have an open bar or even a mini bar, she doesn't like those" he exclaimed with panic across his face, Provenza watched him for all his moodiness Rusty Beck was a nervous and scared 16 year old boy who just wanted his mother._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoy and thank you for all the support and reviews. Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **-SHANDY-**

The Major Crimes division was still working when it came time for Rusty to meet his mom, he had been uncharacteristically happy all day; asking questions and smiling, which the team found both frustrating and unnerving.

"Hey Lieutenant Flynn, you ready to go," Rusty asked with an hour to go. Flynn looked up from his phone his stare quite blank.

"Er…yeah. Gimme 20 minutes will ya" he got up and rushed out the door. Sharon was in her office and she watched him go, a feeling of emptiness filled her stomach. She picked up her phone and called her mother.

"Mom, are you with Rosa?" She asked as soon as her mom answered.

" _She took a turn for the worst. Nio has called Andy though"_ She answered

"That's what I thought Mom, can you keep me updated?" Sharon nodded looking at Rusty who was practically bursting with anticipation.

 _"Of course. I've got to go, we can talk soon. I love you"_ Eileen replied, Sharon, told her mom she loved her too and then hung up.

"Lieutenant Provenza, a word" She called from her office door. Provenza huffed putting his crossword down.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes, I want you to take Rusty to the bus station please" She instructed.

"What's wrong with Flynn?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I know that you and Andy are close. How much has he told you about his mother?" Sharon questioned sitting in her chair, Provenza taking the opportunity to sit opposite her.

"That she moved into the area and she knows your mother, why?" Provenza was unimpressed by her question and even more unimpressed at the prospect of spending time with Rusty Beck.

"Oh, I thought you would know. Rosa is sick, he had to go and see her." She replied, taken aback that Andy hadn't informed his best friend of his situation.

"Oh right, how come you knew? Honestly, this thing between you two is beyond ridiculous" He mumbled sitting in the chair.

"I would have thought that obvious Lieutenant. My mother." Sharon fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Anyway, I need you to take Rusty to the bus station, please" She requested, he huffed once more before getting out of the chair and leaving mumbling his objections at the same time.

-SHANDY-

"So, why are you taking me, Lieutenant? Where's Flynn?" Rusty Asked the older man as they drove to the bus station.

"Eh, he had a family emergency" Provenza replied.

"But he promised to be here. How can I trust you, people, if you break your promises?" Rusty turned away.

"Hey, the captain found your mom, didn't she?" Provenza answered irritated at Rusty's behaviour. "And for your information, Flynn had to go see his own mother." He added.

"Flynn's mom is alive." Rusty scoffed, Flynn wasn't exactly young, he could imagine being alive and having such old child.

"Yeah well maybe not for much longer" Provenza commented as he parked the car. The two waited in silence for the bus, Rusty occasionally craning his neck to see the arriving buses.

"Lieutenant, can you do me a favoru, when she arrives?" Rusty asked as he slumped in his seat.

"I suppose" came the gruff reply.

"be nice to her. Like, make sure to be glad she is here." He requested and then with force sat up "and make sure her hotel doesn't have an open bar or even a mini bar, she doesn't like those" he exclaimed with panic across his face, Provenza watched him for all his moodiness Rusty Beck was a nervous and scared 16-year-old boy who just wanted his mother.

"I can do that, Rusty. Now, here's her bus" The two walked over and waited for all passengers to leave. None of them even resembling Sharon Beck, Provenza got on the bus and handed the driver a picture. Upon leaving the bus he realized Rusty was gone. He groaned, a hand to his forehead, the captain was going to kill him.

-SHANDY-

The crisis of a missing Rusty was short lived when Rose phoned her mother to tell her there was a 'Hysterical 16-year-old with blonde hair and red eyes' in the house. Sharon had sighed heavily and told the team he was no longer missing and that there were no hard feelings. Sharon, however, left that night with a heavy feeling in her heart; Andy had phoned or texted her and she wanted to make sure he was okay.

She drove for a while, she went into the retirement village to find Rosa had been moved to the hospital after complications with her condition and the hospital refused to let any more visitors in to see her. Weary Sharon drove home and decided to wait.

It was 2 am, Sharon was sat at her dining table with paperwork strewn over the table top and her laptop providing a bright light in the relatively dark room. Her mother had called at 9 to tell her of Rosa's death. Giving her best wishes she had hung up and stared at the walls.

Andy wasn't answering her; no calls or texts. She knew he would come when he was ready and she would keep him close. She stared at the words on her paperwork, barely registering them at all, the light of her laptop illuminated her face as she sat in darkness, with a deep breath in and a firm shake of her head she went back to her notes.

A timid knock broke her attention switching the laptop off and stacking the paperwork she answered the door. Sharon guessed that she wouldn't have been able to hear if she had been in bed; perhaps that had been his intention, he couldn't ask for help if he wasn't heard. He looked terrible when she moved aside to let him in, he was holding his suit jacket and she could see the tie poking out of the pocket, his head was hung and he barely stopped to speak to her; heading straight for her bedroom.

Sharon appeared in her bedroom moments later to find Andy had discarded his clothes on a nearby chair and looked as though he had fallen into her bed. With the utmost care she tucked him and got into bed herself, she took his hand in hers and closed her eyes; praying that he would talk to her in the morning.

-SHANDY-

When Andy awoke the next morning his hand felt warm, for a split second he thought he must have fallen asleep on his ma's hospital bed, again, but as he opened his eyes he realized that beige tones around were from his girlfriend's bedroom. Sharon was still asleep beside him and his hand was warm because she was holding it gently. He looked at the clock on her side and saw it was almost 7. Carefully he got out of the bed and set the alarm to go off at half-past rather than the top of the hour; this would hopefully give him enough time to get ready and get out without disturbing her too much.

He collected his clothes from the chair but something caught his eye. A fresh suit hanging from her closet door. He smiled to himself and made a mental note to thank Sharon when she woke up; maybe leaving before she was awake was a bad idea.

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry, killing Rosa was difficult but the character was old, she was approaching 90, so people at that age die. I'm keeping Eileen alive for a few more years, she is the same age as Rosa but is somewhat healthier due to her change in lifestyle, she married into a better financial situation. I hope that you will enjoy how this plays out and affects the characters. Maybe Ghost Rosa will turn up in the future.**

 **As always thanks for reading and have a great day.**

 **Next Time:** _"Would you have liked me to wake you at 2 in the morning, I can make it happen if you want." She_ replied Rusty _scoffed simply joining them at the table for food._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for your support, it means a lot.

-SHANDY-

When Sharon awoke Andy was watching her from the chair in her room. She sits up and smiles at him which seems to bring him out his day dream.

"Thanks for setting the suit out." He tells her.

"Your welcome. It's the least I could do. Have you eaten or just sat watching me sleep?" She asks as she leaves the warm covers of her bed. He shakes his head.

"I hope you don't mind. I enjoy watching beautiful things." He takes her hand and kisses it.

"That's very endearing but you watch Provenza a lot too" Sharon murmurs leaning on the chair and hugging Andy, his head leaning on her front. He chuckles into her tummy making her shiver slightly. "Are you okay?" She asks after a moment of silence.

"I don't know yet. Nothing has sunk in, I guess I'll have to go to lunch with Soph and Nio. You don't mind if I take a long lunch do you?" He sighs, his arm still on the small of her back.

"Long Lunch? Andy you're entitled to bereavement leave. I'll settle it with Taylor." She scoffs, how was he thinking about working right now? Andy huffed and stood up.

"No I'll do it. It'll give me something to do. Do you wanna shower before waking up those cheerful kids" He smiled but his expression changed "Oh shit, Rusty is gonna hate me right now, how'd it go with his mom, is he even here?" He asked brushing a hand through his hair with a worried look.

"It didn't go well, she never arrived. He was disappointed more about that then you not taking him." Sharon explained. She went into her closet and returned with some clothes which she neatly laid on her bed then disappeared into the bathroom. Andy turned his phone on and sat back down. His eyebrows raised when he saw that he had 8 missed calls, 2 from Provenza and 3 from Sophia and Sharon. There were also a couple of texts from his brother, Sophia and of course Rose, who had spammed his messages, with varying levels of seriousness and panic.

He wasn't sure what he had expected when he turned his phone on but it sure as hell wasn't an explosion of missed calls and texts, although the feeling was appreciated. He thought about all the times he had gone off somewhere in his drinking days the only messages then were from Provenza asking where the hell he was. He sighed deeply, he'd have to call his kids; tell them about Grandma Rosa. He allowed his head to fall back for a moment it was far too early to call them so he had time to figure out what he was going to say. For now, though, he decided to relax his mind with Words with friends, a game Rose had showed him; who always managed to beat him, maybe he should try talking Provenza into getting it and finally be able to beat someone.

-SHANDY-

When Rose came downstairs that morning she could smell bacon, her mom wouldn't cook bacon on a school morning, surely. As she entered the room she saw Rusty serving it onto three plates.

"Um, are pigs flying this morning which has caused you to do something nice?" Rose asked. Rusty rolled his eyes.

"No, it's an apology, for running off." Rusty replied coolly. Rose nodded and sat down taking the plate off the side and grabbing some bread to toast.

"Good morning, are you two going to make a habit of being so responsible in the morning? She joked, both teenagers rolling their eyes.

"I just want to apologise. I shouldn't have run away from Lieutenant Provenza. I'm sorry I worried you." He looked at Sharon and she smiled, thanking him for going to the trouble of making breakfast. Andy then appeared.

"Dad." Rose got up and hugged him. "Where'd you go, we were worried" She exclaimed. He hugged her back and kissed her crown.

"I'm sorry honey, there were things I had to do." He told her. Rose smiled and went back to her breakfast. Rusty watched the exchange sadly.

"If I'd known you were here" his words trailed off as he looked at Sharon with a disapproving look.

"Would you have liked me to wake you at 2 in the morning, I can make it happen if you want." She replied, Rusty scoffed simply joining them at the table for food

"Thanks anyway kid. Rose when your done with breakfast, I'll drive you to school" He smiled awkwardly and ate the eggs he had been given. Sharon left with Rusty Andy and Rose not that far behind.

"So, dad why are we taking two cars to the exact same building?" Rose asked once in the car.

"Because, we need to have a serious talk and I don't want the kid interrupting." He explained. Rose hummed staring out the window.

"It's about Rosa, right?" Rose asked. Andy nodded sadly.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Well there is only one other conversation that I could think off and I'm expecting that from mom. Unless you _want_ to give me the sex talk" Rose chuckled.

"Absolutely not" He answered shaking his head. They stopped at the lights giving Andy the opportunity to look at his passenger. "Listen, sweetheart. Ma passed last night, it was very peaceful and painless." He explained. The light changed and Andy made a turn so the journey would be longer.

"Ok. It's what she wanted; she was tired, Dad." Rose told him.

"Is that what you guys talked about that time we went to see her?" He asked.

"Yeah among other things. You, my place in the family, some other stuff" Rose shrugged her gaze fixed on the passing houses and cars.

"You know, we could take the day off. I have to talk to Taylor and then we could drive somewhere have a day out. I'll tell you some stories about Ma." He suggested.

"It sounds great but debate club is tonight and I don't want to miss it." She replied.

"If you're sure," he nodded, "there isn't some boy you like at this club, is there?" He asked more seriously, prompting Rose to laugh.

"Absolutely not. The boys in my school are pathetic and I need to practice my social skills. I didn't get confidence in the gene pool and after all that drama with Jeff and Maura leaving; I need a place where I can work on that particular skill without getting so anxious." Rose explained finding her hands very interesting.

"Sure thing, kid. Well, the offer is there for tomorrow." He told her and they continued to drive in a comfortable silence. Neither were particularly emotional people, they found it difficult to communicate emotions properly and thus they were known for short tempers and being quick to anger. Andy stopped in front of the school and they watched the other students walking around.

"Dad, how do you make friends?" Rose asked out of nowhere.

"I guess I make myself stand out; make my life look like fun. When I was a kid, we couldn't afford the new stuff and I got bullied for having patched up clothes so I lashed out and behaved poorly, not that you should do that, don't do that. I don't know kid, I was popular because I had a rebellious reputation you have to be popular for other reasons." He tried to explain to her.

"Okay. Well I do have an exciting life. Although I think I'd be referred back to a therapist if I boast about watching my mom kill a man." Rose attempted to joke but was met with a concerned expression.

"It's getting late, you don't have to go in at all but if you are, you're cutting it kinda fine." Andy told her looking at his watch. Rose nodded and looked outside. She kissed her father's cheek and got out the car jogging towards the school doors. Andy watched as she looked over her shoulder before going in.

-SHANDY-

As Andy drove towards the office Provenza called him. He groaned before taking the call.

"Flynn, you're needed. We got a murder." Andy huffed at the call.

"I've got a meeting with Taylor, I'll see you at the office." Andy hung up quickly and headed to the Precinct.

Taylor narrowed his eyes when Andy entered his office; trouble always found Flynn so the impromptu visit made the Chief feel uneasy. Taylor pointed to the seat in front of his desk and Flynn sat, for a moment they were silent. Taylor noticed the older man was paler than normal, perhaps he was stressed.

"So, what is the issue Flynn? I know having Raydor as your commanding officer must be difficult but she is here to stay. Or is this about your disappearing act last night?" Taylor began Flynn looked at him; was he trying to hide his smugness? If so, he was failing.

"Actually, Sha…The Captain and I have worked past our differences, and she was the one who recommended I come here. My mother, has been sick and she passed away last night. That's why I left in such a hurry." Andy explained, Taylor's eyebrows raised he looked at his computer screen and clicked a few keys. Then left the room, when he returned he handed Andy a small collection of paperwork.

"Get that back to me by the end of the day and you can leave as you hand it in." Taylor returned to his seat and remained quiet. Sensing the awkwardness Andy stood and left. He met Sharon in the corridor.

"How did it go?" She asked and raised an eyebrow when Andy held up the paper work. "That's all he said?" She asked.

"Yup, he's too smug for his own good. Sharon, I don't know how I feel taking time off; I'd prefer to be busy." He admitted to Sharon; she nodded, she understood his situation, when her father died special treatment and more attention was the last thing she wanted. She wasn't surprised at Andy's willingness to work, he had always been had working and committed to the job.

"Ok, have you got much to do?" She asked as the two walked to the murder room. Andy nodded.

"We've a whole funeral to arrange, gather the family. Call the kids, I'm dreading those phone calls." He explained.

"Please take at least a week; you'll need all your energy for the funeral. There'll be lot of people there wanting to offer condolences." Sharon tried to sway him.

"I doubt it, we're only asking the family to come, most of her friends are too old to travel. Sophia said something about getting a couple of obituaries for here and New York. Ma had told Sophia about what she wanted I'd just get in the way," Andy shrugged walking over to his desk sluggishly. Sharon made a mental note to keep an eye on him; he was so used to concealing his emotions that he didn't quite know how to express them, he never seemed very confident when it came to his family and Sharon suspected it was due to a lack of trust; not from his family but of himself. Allowing himself to trust his sobriety and being there for his family only to let them down all over again. As she walked passed his chair she let her hand catch his shoulders and when he turned she smiled; letting him know she would be there for him.

-SHANDY-

Andy seemed to be working very well he was less than talkative but he didn't let his work suffer. Andy took a morning break around 11, he seemed aggravated but the team felt it best to give him some space.

"Sandra, would you stop being difficult. I know they are both there I need to talk to them" Andy growled into his mobile.

 _"You should have thought about that before you lied to them, Andrew. I should have known"_ Sandra chided, Andy could all but hear the eye roll.

"They are both adults, you have no right to not let me talk to them. As for lying I have not lied to them, not recently so I do not know what you could be mad about." Andy sighed rubbing his eyes, this conversation seemed to be more frustrating than he had anticipated.

" _Rose. Did you really think I wouldn't know about what you discuss in therapy?"_ Sandra scoffed, Andy groaned, this woman could be so petty.

"If you really knew, which I doubt, you would know that it's been two years since that was discussed because I only found out about Rose 2 years ago. What is so bad about them having a little sister anyway?" He dared to ask.

" _You have no idea. She has a different mother, it's upsetting."_ Sandra tried to explain.

"Sandra, you are aware that Rose is 13 and that we weren't married at that point. If you think I had an affair then stop, because I didn't. Listen, I just want you to put the phone on loud speaker, no secrets." He tried to negotiate, he heard a huff then a mumble of hellos from Nicole and Charlie.

"Listen Guys, I wish I was calling with good news but…" he paused, he looked up and just for a second he thought he could see her, dressed in her favourite summer dress, that she would take out for special occasions. His eyes began to sting, his hands became warm and clammy and his throat felt tight.

She was gone.

His own mother was gone; never again would she call him Yutz or make an unnecessarily large amount of pasta to make sure he ate.

" _Dad, Dad are you there?"_ the sounds of Nicole broke his thoughts.

"Your grandmother died. We're having a small funeral at her local church and drinks at her neighbour's house. I…I'm sorry" He hung up abruptly sniffing as the salty tears fell onto his cheeks. What did he do now?

-SHANDY-

Sharon looked up as Andy entered her office closing the blinds on his way in. He sat down and looked at her; his eyes glazed over with tears.

"She's dead Sharon" He stated, Sharon approached him slowly placing an arm around his shoulders. Hs head lulled onto his shoulder.

"I called the kids and I saw her, in her Sunday best. After everything she went through she was always dressed us up for church. Every time dad left; she'd straighten her shoulders and smile her way through church on Sundays. How'd she do that?" He asked quietly.

"She did it for her children. For your security and safety." Sharon kissed his head and held him close. They stayed huddled on her couch for a few moments in silence small sobs emanating from Andy.

He sat up and wiped his eyes shaking his head muttering to himself about looking so ridiculous; a grown man sobbing, what a sight.

"Andy, don't be ashamed, you're in a safe space I'd never judge you; I love you." She smiled cupping his cheek her thumb stroking stray tears away. He took a deep breath and wiped his face again.

"I love you too and thank you for being here," he smiled, "I'll go and finish that paperwork, might be able to make a couple of AA meetings before lunch with Soph and Nio." He told her with a somber grin.

 **Author' Note: Oh so sad, I don't remember ever seeing a huge emotional display from Andy, that wasn't anger of course, so I don't quite know how he would react but in some way, I see him as a tough who struggles with the expression of his own emotions.**

 **Next Time:** _Panic washed over him he looked around frantically_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

 **Author's Note: This continues to be sad but hopefully still a good read. Also, I hope the formatting issues have resolved, I dont know what happened it wasn't like that when I left it XD.**

 **-SHANDY-**

Andy handed his paperwork to Taylor's new secretary and he left the building after saying goodbye to the team. For a good half hour, he just drove didn't quite know where he could go; his brother was still staying with him and their relationship had always been somewhat rocky.

Eventuall,y he stopped driving near the coast, a perfectly placed bench was located on top of a hill and Andy sat himself down looking out at the ocean view. He closed his eyes focussing on the sounds around him, his seat was far away from the hullabaloo from city life so he could barely hear at all. It was his phone which finally brought him out of his thoughts.

"Flynn." He answered pinching the bridge of his nose.

 _"Are you okay, we were supposed to meet for lunch 15 minutes ago. Nio isn't impressed."_ His sister asked him on the other end of the line.

"ah jeez I forgot I needed to clear my head and get some paperwork sorted at work, can you wait 20 minutes. I'm sorry" He sighed, he had meant to drive back in but this view was just so incredible, he didn't want to pass it up.

" _Ok, just checking in. You kinda disappeared yesterday. I was worried about you, Andy."_ Sophia told him and he could hear the smile in her voice. Andy then thanked her for her concern and said his goodbye and began the drive back.

-SHANDY-

Meanwhile, Sharon was also dashing to be somewhere. It hadn't been very long into the day that Rose's school had called to tell her that Rose had been sick and was complaining of a headache. Moments after she had hung up Sharon called her, and Rose's, doctor who told her she should be brought in immediately.

" _Rose hasn't had a seizure in some time but we can never be too careful"_ he commented " _So take her in tomorrow morning around 9:30 and I'll examine her_ " Sharon made and note and thanked the doctor. As she walked down it suddenly hit her that if it wasn't epilepsy it could be puberty. Periods could be harsh, with a deep breath Sharon told herself they were going to have to discuss 'it': THE talk.

"Really, Miss, you called my mom. I only need 5 minutes." Rose complained. The nurse shook her head and ushered Sharon into the nurses' office. Sharon could see her daughter was paler than normal and she was sat slightly hunched over too.

"What happened, you ate this morning, is this about stress?" Sharon asked sitting next to rose her hand coming onto her back and gently rubbing.

"I don't know, I should have said yes to dad." She mumbled.

"What did your dad say?" Sharon asked.

"He offered to take me for the day, if I didn't feel like going into school," Rose explained, "I mean Rosa was my grandma after all." Sharon nodded, she could understand that her daughter needed some time.

"Well, we are going to go back to the office for now and if your dad is finished with your aunt and uncle." Sharon smiled at the nurse and thanked her before walking rose back to the car.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk about something." Sharon announced in the car, Rose cradled a bottle of water.

"Oh no, you don't want to talk about Rosa, do you?" The young girl speculated.

"No, I think it's time we discussed puberty. It's perfectly natural and you are reaching that age, where your body begins to change." Sharon began to explain.

"No, stop. Don't embarrass me or yourself. Maura and I talked about this; she got her period first." Rose admitted.

"Well, I doubt the two of you know everything." Sharon quipped.

"Probably true, I'll tell you what I know and you can fill in if I miss anything." Rose suggested and at her mother's prompt began talking about what she knew.

-SHANDY-

"Oh, here he is, Lieutenant Punctuality." Nio sneered as Andy sat at the table. Sophia looked at her eldest brother disapprovingly.

"Nio, please. We are all here because we need to allocate. I am taking on most of the tasks but Nio I want you to handle the obituary for New York and Andy you can look at getting a second for LA. Don't go crazy and just put the village name not Ma's exact house address." She instructed to her brothers.

"Is that it?" Nio asked.

"I guess so, but we still have to talk and maybe you will have some opinions on how we say goodbye to our mother." Sophia retorted at her brother's impatience.

"Now, Eileen has said we can host a wake at her house, so it will be everyone who comes to the funeral plus some extras from the village; neighbours and nurses." She explained.

"Do we know who is coming?" Andy asked quietly, Sophia opened her mouth to answer but a waitress appeared and the Flynn siblings ordered their lunches.

"Well Darren will be there, obviously and Jaime and Karyn told me they could probably get some time off but Lore and Sarah can't. Which I understand and they send their best." She explained, her husband Darren was an estate agent he had thrived at this while in New York and was finding Los Angles to be equally enjoyable.

He and Sophia had four children: Sarah taught biology in New York and Lorenzo was a cop there. Jaime had moved to LA straight after college to pursue cooking and hope to have his own restaurant at some point and as for Karyn she had taken after her mother and gone into nursing; she had moved to Washington several years ago. They were all over the place and didn't get to see each other often and now they were coming together for the worst kind of reason: death.

"Kids didn't answer my calls. I'll try after lunch." Nio stated, he didn't have the best relationship with his children Carrie had been an accident in High school but Nio had taken responsibility and married his girlfriend and made sure to be a decent father and husband. However, after Nio and Emma's son was born things got more difficult. He took on more hours which meant he was rarely at home. Their third baby had been an attempt to fix their marriage but had the opposite effect; Emma worried about money so Nio took on more hours and in the end, he began an affair with a woman he worked with. He never told Emma, he was ashamed by his behaviour and promised he would never tell a soul.

Carrie found out by accident, after finding letters the two had exchanged. He could promise her it had ended but nothing was the same between them and he suspected she had told her brothers. Nonetheless, Nio stood by his wife right up until her unexpected death in 2002.

The three Flynn siblings sat in an uncomfortable silence until their food came, in which the silence become only slightly less uncomfortable as they were eating. Nio finished first he stood up took a note out of his wallet.

"That should cover my share of the lunch." He told them and left the restaurant. Andy watched him go his eyes narrowing.

"He can be so selfish sometimes," he muttered. Sophia looked at her brother for a moment.

"We all are. He needs time, Andy." She told him, Andy scoffed and continued to eat. "We all have our ways, I am working and planning, you are galivanting off places and Nio, Nio is trying…trying…isolation." She looked at him, he grumbled and looked away.

"Well, I'll go get that obituary done then and try the kids again." He told her, he picked up the note Nio left and gave it to her before setting down notes enough to cover the bill and coins for the tip. He smiled and took her hand squeezing it reassuringly. Sophia watched him go and called for the waiter.

-SHANDY-

Andy drove home to find Nio's stuff gone. He huffed and sat down to write his mother's obituary. He looked at the piece of paper for a moment and began to write.

Almost an hour later Andy was still writing; he stopped and started numerous times, finding his words unfit to serve Rosa's obituary. He had never been a wordsmith in fact English and maths had never been his strongest subjects at school. He looked at his watch: 15:15, Sharon would still be at work and Rose in school. He groaned he could really do with some help. He pulled out his phone; his finger hovering over his eldest daughter's number. With a deep breath, he pressed it.

It rang once

Twice.

Thrice.

Four times. Andy held his breath, he always got nervous about calling his children no matter what the situation but after his argument with their mother he felt especially nervous.

" _Dad, are you better now?"_ She asked straight away.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry about before; it just sorta hit me, y'know." He answered sadly smiling to himself.

" _I understand, I'm just glad you're okay and didn't do anything stupid, especially so close to my wedding."_ Nicole told him.

"I wouldn't jeopardise anything right now. Am I okay to bring a plus one?" He asked cautiously. He raised an eyebrow when he heard her chuckle.

" _Of course, dad. You can bring Sharon."_ Nicole was smiling and Andy could hear her smile.

"Also, your sister, there's no obligation but she might appreciate the invite." Andy suggested, Nicole hummed.

" _I want to meet her, I really do but Mom would have a fit; I just want everything to go smoothly on the day._ " Nicole explained, it made perfect sense to him and Rose was never big on dressy occasions.

"That makes sense, your mother has always been one for drama, no offence of course. You'll get to meet Rose at the funeral next week, I'll text you the address you'll need for the day." He told her and she hummed in response. "What do you remember of grandma?" he asked trying to get some inspiration for her obituary.

" _Oh, erm, she was very strict but fair. Dependable never shy. I don't remember all that much; I just know that I never saw her cry."_ Nicole responded shocked he would ask her, her opinion of her grandma who she met a handful of times over the years.

"That's what I thought. I'm really struggling with this obituary." He admitted

" _Well, I can try to help_ " She offered and he accepted. Andy began to read out what he already had written down, when a knock at the door prompted him to pause.

"Be right back." He told her before going to the door, to find Rose and Sharon.

"Thank goodness you finished your lunch. Rose was sick, we're seeing the doctor tomorrow but I cant keep a constant wath on her right now, I'm sorry this is so sudden" Sharon explained. Andy shook his and let them shuffle into his home.

"Of course not, babe. I am more than happy to look after her." Andy chuckled kissing Sharon as she made a dash for the door.

"Rose, if you try to sleep it should help and make sure you write down everything should a seizure happen." She called behind her, after an acknowledging noise from her youngest she left. Rose looked around the kitchen for a moment, Andy noted that she looked paler and was moving slower than normal

"Do you want to lie down?" He asked but she shook her head and sat down at the kitchen table, her head lulling on the table. That's fine, I'm talking to your sister," he told her, she looked up confused, "Nicole" he clarified, Rose nodded slowly; that made more sense than him talking to Emily.

"Hi, Nicole." Rose greeted, seeing the phone on the table.

" _Oh hi, it's nice to hear you for the first time."_ Instead of smiling Rose let out a low groan, her hand moving to her stomach. " _You okay, that didn't sound good."_ Nicole commented.

"I was sick earlier, my doctor wants me on constant supervision." Rose responded standing straighter and trying to shake the pain.

 _"That sounds serious,"_ She answered slightly alarmed.

"It's nothing I'm not used to. I used to have seizures a lot, the last must have been at least a year ago; I hope it was just a childhood occurrence but…I don't know" Rose explained. Nicole made noise that sounded like interesting.

"You okay?" Andy asked entering the room, Rose nodded and he sat back down again. He continued his conversation with Nicole as Rose shuffled around in the kitchen making herself some toast. He watched her she randomly lifted her legs to stretch them out slightly. Rose sat down and pointed to the piece of paper.

"What about her humour? Rosa had the best humour, ever." Rose commented. Andy nodded and took note.

" _Oh, her cooking. I forgot about her cooking. I think I was 6 when she made the best Spaghetti ever."_ Nicole added. Andy smiled and nodded as he listened to their additions. The three of them continued to talk until Nicole announced she had to go.

Now it was just Andy and Rose. Rose lay her head down, her toast finished, then abruptly sat up and dashed to the bathroom. Andy's eyes grew wide when he noticed the blood stain on the chair; girls only bled for one reason (other than violence) and that was periods, the menstrual cycle. Panic washed over him he looked around frantically and grabbed cleaning items for the chair, which thankfully could be wiped.

Rose emerged from the bathroom, a shy look on her face.

"What do you need?" Andy asked.

"Erm, sanitary products. They're called Always, that's what Mom said the easiest would be for a start. I need some underwear and some pants too. I'm just gonna" Rose rambled on before dashing off to the bathroom again. Andy grabbed his keys and ran out towards the car; he knew he shouldn't leave her alone, but perhaps her period had caused the sickness.

The sight of the sanitary section once again was a sight to behold, so many colours and variations. He scanned the aisle for always and brushed a hand through his hair seeing the different types of always pads. The word _Teen_ caught his eye and he picked one up, then another one; just in a case. As he began to leave he saw a navy-blue pack with the word _Night_ on the front.

There were different ones for night-time? He grabbed a packet and rushed off to the cashier on his way her picked up a chocolate bar and a packet of ladies' underwear. As he aproached the cashier he realised, Rose's Pants had met the bloody repercussions he picked up a discarded basket and rushed to the clothing section.

Women had so many pant types too. He picked up something dark but didn't feel as heavy as a jean. It said size 4, that looked small enough. This time he made it to the cashier.

"Wife in a crisis" The women commented.

"Er…no, my daughter." He replied, the cashiers eye seemed to light up she finished scanning and turned away for a moment and then handed him his receipt. It wasn't until he was in his car did he notice that the woman had written his number on the receipt. Andy rolled his eyes and scrunched it up; some people.

Upon returning to the house it was mostly quiet. He knocked on the bathroom door; shoving the bag inside the room which Rose accepted.

"Thank You" came a weak call and he made his way to the obituary. It was gone. Andy groaned and made his way to his armchair. Rose appeared and sat down.

"I got bored so I made some additions." She told him handing the piece of paper to him. He read it carefully and couldn't stop smiling at the memories it elicited.

"It's great but a little long. Thank you for your help" He grinned at her and turned on the television. His mother's funeral would be difficult but somehow the support he had would be enough for him.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: From my perspective size 4 is a UK 8, which was roughly what I was buying at that age. Thanks for reading, I hope it was a good read.**

 **Next Time:** _"You mean next week, the next week we are saying goodbye to the grandmother I barely knew, thanks to you" Rose snarled._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 **Author's Note: What is this? Another chapter only days after the last: I'd call it a miracle. Hopefully the formatting won't glitch out when I upload this time.**

 **-SHANDY-**

Sharon had found Andy's period panic story hilarious and her snort laugh shocked Rusty and only sent Rose into a deeper fit of giggles. Andy told Sharon could stay the night; and truth be told if she didn't have Rusty to think of Sharon would have stayed over too.

Once Sharon had gone Rose went into 'her room', as a reflex she grabbed her laptop to call Maura only to remember that it was probably very early in the morning for her, the two tried to talk as much as possible but with the time difference it was very difficult to keep a conversation, usually because one person was too tired to carry on. Instead Rose texted her for when her best friend woke up.

 _I got it, I am just as much a woman as you now XD_ she typed out, there wouldn't be a reply for several hours but it was worth the wait. She sighed and went back into the living room.

"Everything okay?" Andy asked from the kitchen area.

"Yeah, it's 4am in Ireland so…nobody to talk to." Rose admitted.

"Well what about me, or the boy you like so much at debate club" he teased.

"First of all, I was going to talk about you and you'd be very biased. Secondly, I have only been to 2 debate meetings because I was sick today so I have to wait a whole week now, and finally, I DO NOT like any boys at debate club" She fibbed, it wasn't exactly a _boy_ that had her interest peaked.

"Alright, no need to shout dear. I have some leftovers for dinner. I hope you like vegetarian food because that's what I have." He placed the veggie lasagne in front of her, she scrunched up her nose a little but began to eat it.

"Rosa hated your veggie options." Rose commented as she studied a piece of eggplant.

"Really, well, I was always given an empty Tupperware so…it was given to the dog wasn't it," Andy realised as Rose held back a laugh at his denial.

"She said it wasn't real food, Grandma wasn't that much of a fan either." Rose added swallowing the chunk of eggplant trying not to laugh.

-SHANDY-

Over town Sharon and Rusty were also sitting down to dinner, also leftovers, curtesy of Eileen, who had been waiting when they arrived home.

"How are you Mrs O'Dwyer?" Rusty asked as he tried to be polite while Sharon plated everything up.

"My best friend has just died, I'm grand" Eileen replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Mom, play nice please." Sharon shouted from the kitchen. Eileen huffed but apologised to Rusty. They sat in silence for a while until Eileen started talking.

"How do you like St Joseph's?" She asked Rusty.

"It's fine, better than my last school." He answered, shrugging his shoulders. There was another awkward silence until Sharon called them over to the table. She smiled and her asked her mother how her day had gone.

"Well, I met with Sophia and I'm hosting Rosa's wake, so I need to get a caterer, although I might cook a little too. What about you dear?" Eileen smiled sadly.

"Well Rose was sick, she's staying at Andy's tonight. Although we have a doctor's appointment in the morning" She trailed off and grabbed her phone to remind Andy of this. Rusty and Eileen found themselves rolling their eyes and for a moment it was a bonding moment between the two; which hadn't really happened yet.

"Is she always this distracted?" Eileen asked him, Rusty grinned.

"All the time, she is the worst for being on her phone; although most of the time its to tell the detectives something." He informed the older woman. Sharon glared and them both and they continued to eat.

-SHANDY-

Sharon arrived at Andy's house at nine having dropped Rusty of at school 'embarrassingly early'. Andy greeted her with a smile kissing her cheek.

"Do we have to go?" Rose asked as her mom appeared at the bedroom door.

"Yes, don't you want to know what's going on?" Sharon asked.

"But we know, it was my period," Rose argued. Sharon looked unimpressed.

"Fine; let's go." She sucked in a breath. "Let me guess, you don't want me taking painkillers until I've seen the doctor." She snarled.

"That would be correct. You haven't had the need for them and they usually prescribed by a doctor so, let's go" Sharon pointed to the door. Rose walked to the car slowly; so very slowly. She hated the doctor's office, she hated being poked and prodded. It had been a while since her last seizure but that only meant there was probably something of an evaluation to do today.

They arrived, a couple minutes early much to Sharon's delight; being late was her pet peeve. The Doctor came out and walked them to his office. Rose did not like this doctor, Dr Green had been her doctor for a little while but she wasn't a specialist.

"So, I hear you were sick?" He asks.

"I was," Rose replies bluntly "but I believe it was something to do with puberty…I err got my period." She admitted.

"Well that could be a cause of your sickness but, it's been a while since your last check-up so let's get that under way." He smiled at her and began asking her question, mostly about her habits; eating, sleeping, outdoor activity. Rose answered as honestly as possible but that did not stop Sharon adding in her own comments. Especially about the meal skipping incident after Maura had gone; the doctor was very unimpressed by this.

"Okay, so for today, we'll take bloods and an MRI scan, see what your brain is doing." He told her. He left briefly returning with a hospital gown, Rose rolled her eyes when she saw it.

Outside the room Sharon had the chance to ask the doctor what was actually going through his mind.

"So, what is your opinion?" Sharon asked, her arms folded.

"I believe her medication has served her well and we might have a childhood based epilepsy but I want the tests to confirm this before I make any decisions regarding her medication" He told her, Sharon nodded.

"That's good to know, doctor." She gave him a tight smile as Rose opened the door clad in her hospital gown, first things first the MRI.

-SHANDY-

Sharon and Rose left the hospital almost 90 minutes after they arrived. Rose _did not_ like getting MRI, she was stubborn and reluctant as they tried to get an image of her brain. Eventually she stayed still with the help of her mother.

"Can't we go for a drink or something?" Rose asked as they drove back to school.

"Maybe if you had behaved, we would have some spare time," Sharon reminded her, Rose scoffed.

"I wasn't misbehaving, going into that machine is terrifying Mom, when I was younger I could be tricked in but I'm a lot more aware now. I'm stubborn when I'm scared." Rose snapped, Sharon raised her eyebrows. That had never crossed her mind; it was true when she was little Rose could be coerced into doing her tests, now Sharon just felt bad.

"I'm sorry. Why don't we do something next week." She suggested, Rose rolled her eyes and turned away from her Mom.

"You mean next week, the next week we are saying goodbye to the grandmother I barely knew, thanks to you" Rose snarled, once again Sharon's eyebrows rose. Well, the moody teen stage had definitely arrived.

"Fine. You can just go back to school and no sweet treats for the rest of the week." Sharon reprimanded her youngest, she wasn't about to let this behaviour slide, she hadn't with Emily or Ricky. Rose growled and slammed the door as she left the car for the school building. Sharon huffed, her witty and cheerful baby was gone.

-SHANDY-

Rose continued to act rebelliously as the family approached the funeral. Sharon wasn't impressed and neither was Andy. The morning of the funeral he took her aside.

"Rose, what's going on with you?" He asked, glaring down at her.

"Nothing, am I not allowed to have emotions?" the young girl retorted.

"You are but you should also have some respect for the adults around you." He lectured. Rose was silent for a minute but then her guilty expression came over her face.

"I guess I was angry at mom, she had this secret and I lost so much time and now Rosa is dead. See, I don't even call her grandma." Rose raged, her fists balling at her sides.

"Thank you for talking. I know it's tough but your mom was probably scared too, back then I wasn't exactly known for my reliability, I was getting better but it's hard for everyone. Your behaviour stinks; use your words like a big girl, Rose" Andy continued to lecture her. Rose's head nodded, she understood but that wasn't going to immediately stop her, it was this stupid teen hood circle. Rose made a mental note to try and improve.

"Ok, fine. I'm sorry. I'll apologise to Mom before we go." She huffed and went upstairs to her mother's room.

"Come in Rose." Sharon called, she was dressed in black her hair tied back.

"I came to apologise, I was angry at you and sad that Rosa had died and I should have talked to you instead of sulking and acting like a brat." Rose apologised watching her mother walk around her room getting ready for the funeral.

"Thank You for finally using your words. I forgive you." Sharon smiled over her shoulder, then she frowned. "You're not wearing the skirt I got you." She realised a little disappointed.

"It wasn't really me, I think it would have suited Emily more. This looks smarter." Pulling her blazer jacket to herself. She did look very smart in her suit type garb but part of Sharon really wished her daughter was more enthusiastic about wearing skirts and dresses, like Emily had.

"Alright sweetheart, as long as you are comfortable." Sharon smiled and walked towards the door and down the stairs. Rusty had asked to not go to the funeral, it was a family day and he barely knew Rosa; Sharon had tried to convince he was a part the family but he had argued that he was trying to respect Flynn's family. This finally convinced Sharon to leave him with the neighbour.

They arrived at the church in good time, they met Soph and Darren there but Nio was still to arrive. Sharon was introduced to Sophia's children and then to Nio's children who had arrived before their father.

"So, what's next?" Rose asked as they walked into the church.

"Well Andy will wait outside with Sophia for a bit to welcome any late guests, then the ceremony begins." Sharon explained.

"Oh right. Is it going to be like grandpa's?" She asked, as far as she could remember Rose had only been to one other funeral. She sat down with her Mom and her grandma in the second row of the church. Father Stan smiled at them when he spotted them.

When Andy and Sophia walked in they came in with Nicole, Andy pointed Sharon and Rose out and Nicole sat down with them. The ceremony began, it was very sombre and Father Stan had obviously known her very well; he seemed to focus on the times she was at her most vibrant. Eileen got up to speak about her late friend.

"I met Rosa when she came to my house with her daughter, who was the nurse for my late Micheal. At first I thought she was obnoxious and loud but now I know that wasn't her." Eileen took a shaky breath, she leant against the podium a little bit more.

"Rosa was a witty and kind individual, she had a lot of love for her family and her friends. We had a lot of fun together, I am so glad to have known her to call her my best friend. Sleep well my friend." Eileen concluded her speech before sitting down beside Sophia who had tears on her cheeks.

Andy was the next to speak. He looked at his sister and then walked up to the podium.

"Ma, what can I say about her, she was colourful person who always spoke her mind and made sure everyone knew who was boss. She was funny and sometimes cruel but that was what we loved about her. I am not very good with words so I'll end this here. Ma, I love you" He spoke proudly and Sharon could feel the tears build in her eyes and could see them in his.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: I have, thankfully, only ever been to one funeral in my life and it wasn't religious so I'm not exactly sure of proceedings, but I figured the family speaks. I hope this was okay and a fitting end to Rosa.**

 **Next Time:** _"No. I was selling myself. That kid is different." He told her. "Maybe not as much as you think." Rose told him before leaving him in the cube he often resided in._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

 **Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reviewing and once again I apologise at the irregular updates. I try to keep writing so I don't fall behind but I always seem to hit a large roadblock and forget how to write words. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **-SHANDY-**

After the funeral everyone went back to Eileen's. In the home Eileen had placed some photos of Rosa, one from when she was young, one from Rose's birthday party a year or so ago and one from quite recent when they were at their "21st century realignment course". In every picture she was smiling.

There was plenty food and the atmosphere was not as sombre as expected. People were all chatting about memories. Andy and Soph getting all the condolences followed by an anecdote. It was a celebration of life.

Rose was sat in the corner of the room, she didn't know many of the people. Maura and she were having one of their disjointed conversations. She was sorry for the loss and sent her best wishes. She also provided her own tips for surviving a period and they discussed debate club.

Nicole sat beside her and smiled.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just missing my friend." Rose answered. They nodded awkwardly at each other.

"So, I'm your half-sister, do you wanna ask me anything?" Nicole commented.

"No, we share a dad, from what I've heard your family wants nothing to do with me." Rose lied, she had exactly heard anything but Andy had barely mentioned Nicole to her before.

"That's not true. My mother wants to protect me. Dad is an alcoholic and…" Nicole tried

"Recovering, he's been sober since before I was born. He's a good man." Rose interrupted.

"I know, we've been hurt before but I know he tries. Trust me when I say my mother's opinions of you do not represent mine," Nicole assured her, "I always wanted a sister." She admitted.

"Yeah, sisters are great especially one like me." Rose grinned, Nicole laughed, she did laugh like their dad. The two continued to talk for the rest of the afternoon.

-SHANDY-

A week later, Andy found himself spending a _lot_ of time with his ex-wife and his daughter and son in law to be. They had selected the venue some time ago but Nicole was keen to give her dad a tour.

"Are you having a photo booth?" He asked

"No Andrew, we already have a photographer" Sandra snapped.

"Oh ok. I meant a space for guests. Get an instant camera, so guests can write messages on their photos. " Andy explained, Sandra nodded curtly while Nicole sent him an apologetic smile. They moved through the venue, Andy in awe of the dance space and outside gardens

Nicole and Dean had decided not to marry in a church; it was a second wedding for both Bride and groom so they were happy with something smaller day.

When they got back to their cars Nicole looked at her mother meaningfully. Sandra rolled her eyes and looked at Andy.

"Andrew, if Rose wants to come she can, I won't make it difficult for her; she is a child and I suppose she is Nicole's family." Sandra offered, Nicole quickly stepping in.

"She seems like a really nice girl and I want to know my little sister." Nicole smiled handing her dad an invitation with Rose's name neatly written. Andy smiled and took it.

"Thanks for doing this with me. It looks a hell of lot better than…well you know what." Andy rubbed his neck, Nicole had married her high school sweetheart, the year after they graduated. Andy was still quite estranged but had voiced his concerns loudly. The two had eloped and it was safe to say that it was doomed from the start and lasted a total of 6 months. It wasn't talked about now.

"I'll pass it on. Now, I need to get going so call me if you need anything sweetheart." He kissed her cheek and got into his car. He couldn't wait for this wedding.

-SHANDY-

His excitement was short lived. Nicole wanted Max, her stepfather, to walk with her as she went down the aisle. So, the day before her wedding Andy was at work committing himself to the latest murder case. He wasn't surprised to see Emma Rios patrolling the area attempting to be damage control; once the media had something they'd run with until something else came along, they all knew that.

Provenza made a comment about his presence. Andy huffed, why was it his business anyway? It wasn't but he told him anyway.

"My daughter wants to walk with that stepfather of hers. I'm just the chequebook." He grumbled before leaving to call SID to dust the door for prints; this day was only get worse for Andy.

Across town at St Joseph's Rusty was attempting to study in class but Kris was watching him, she was just sat there looking over her shoulder and smiling at him. Had her parents not warned her off him yet? A part of him wished he could be honest with her but to do that; he'd have to be honest with himself.

While Rusty was stuck in English, Rose was in PE, it was her favourite class by a long shot. One of the older classes had joined them for a friendly lacrosse game. Usually Rose would be all in but today she was distracted; the hospital had told her that she had to stay on her meds but there was a new drug that could help her for cramps and such. She and her mom had yet to discuss it though; Sharon's new job was quite demanding.

On top of this, Lola was in the older class. Lola was cool, Lola was pretty, Lola was perfect. Rose had met Lola at debate club; she was the star of the St Joseph team if truth be told. It fascinated Rose that someone could be so good at arguing and for it to be a good thing.

Rose leaned against a tree trying to catch her breath. The older students ran a tough game. To be fair she had been told to be careful and not push herself but, being sick sucked. It ruined everything and it was just unfair.

"You've slowed down." A voice commented, Rose looked up seeing Lola, her cheeks turned red.

"Oh yeah, tough game." The younger girl managed to cough up.

"I'm surprised, heard you were pretty tough." The tall girl answered

"Really?" Rose caught her breath, the older students talked about her; people knew her.

"Yeah, your mom is cop, heard some crazy stuff went down." Lola smiled.

"Oh that, yeah I was kidnapped. It's no big deal though." Rose brushed it off. Lola stared at her for a moment.

"People have said that you had a gun." Lola told her.

"Ha. My mom has been cop for most of her adult life she would _never_ let that happen. It was traumatic, but I had my support systems." Rose shrugged trying to pass an aire of coolness. She placed her hands behind her back and placing them on her back, maybe then her hands would be so clammy.

"I suppose. Will we see you at debate club?" Lola asked.

"Oh yeah, I hope to keep going there's that inter school thing soon, right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. We'll be great with you on our team" Lola grinned and walked away with her class. Rose took a deep breath and pulled at her ponytail. As Maura had said when they talked she had it bad.

-SHANDY-

Sandra was beyond annoyed with him, he couldn't just cancel on Nicole after all they had rebuilt for him destroy it because of his ridiculous ego.

" _Don't try and be complex Andrew, the reason you've decided not to come is because you are jealous. You are jealous because our daughter sees another man as her father; in addition to you. Here I was, thinking your new girlfriend had enlightened you. Your ego hasn't changed."_ His ex-wife raged down the phone at him.

"Sandra, don't. I have tried to build a new relationship with Nicole but asking _him_. It feels as though that's disregarded. I am her father, not him. I don't think it's …" he all but shouted down the phone.

" _fair? Andrew if that word leaves your mouth I don't know what I'll do. Max was there for us, when you weren't. Maybe you couldn't help it but the fact still stands; it wasn't fair that Nicole had to grow up with unreliable father. Quite frankly it isn't fair that she has to wed without him too."_ Andy went to speak again but the call was abruptly ended. When he turned in his chair, Sharon and Provenza were watching him, both of them looking equally unimpressed.

"Andy, would you like to join me, to notify the parents." She stared at him with that expression _I am about to prove a point without even trying_. He hated that look because he always ended up looking like an idiot.

Oh Jesus. This was a difficult case, the parents were distraught and the suspect was nowhere to be found and even the man who had been the robbery victim, Frey was looking suspicious. The team had found some old trophies that contradicted what Frey had said about the victim Mateo.

Rusty arrived when school finished, passing on the message that Rose had an extra debate club meeting. Sharon looked at Andy with an eyebrow raised; none of her children had ever been this dedicated to a club. Rusty disappeared into his cube and Sharon put her attentions back to the case once again. It wasn't until Kris' mother arrived in the office did she consider her foster son's relationship with this young lady he had met at school.

-SHANDY-

 _Sharon entered her living room to find both Rose and Rusty at the dining table doing homework. As she quietly approached she could hear their conversation._

 _"Hang on. So, Kris likes you but you are not up for anything other than friends." Rose summarised._

 _"Yeah, I mean I like being her friend. She's helped me with a lot of stuff y'know. How do I say 'let's just be friends'?" Rusty had groaned._

 _"I don't know, be blunt. I'm not even 16 I don't know relationships." Rose scoffed_

 _"Bring blunt is the opposite of what I should do," Rusty groaned, "How's the debate club?" Rusty's tone seemed to change when he said, 'debate club'. Sharon Paused, she contemplated staying quiet and spying but that wasn't her style to be honest so she shouted out her hello's; the conversation immediately stopped and greetings were sent back to her._

Kris' name came up a few more times and Sharon eventually met the much talked about Kris, when she joined Rusty, and Rose, at the PAB after school.

In her office Kris' mom was talking about how nice Rusty seemed.

"He seems like a very nice boy but as a mother, I have my concerns and I am sure you understand that yourself. Is Rusty free for dinner, say next week? It was such a shame he couldn't make it last week" Rebecca smiled and Sharon smiled back at her despite feeling frustrated at her foster son, who had never mentioned going to Kris' for dinner.

"I don't see any problems but Rusty is very independent you didn't need to come see me." Sharon smiled, she was slightly confused as to why the mother had come directly to her.

"I know but after what happened las week I wanted to make sure that you were okay with it." Sharon nodded, trying to look as though she knew what Rebecca was talking about. "He said things with his mother were difficult" Rebecca added, she had obviously noticed how oblivious Sharon was.

"Well, I don't know how much he has told you but I am handling the issues with his mother. It's complicated between them." Sharon explained trying not to reveal too much.

"Yes, I understand but Kris mentioned how much you have sacrifice in your life…" Rebecca began only to be interrupted by Amy asking for her. Sharon excused herself to the murder room and Rebecca left.

Things had gone from 0 to 100 very quickly. The team watched the victims emotional video about his experience with Fray. They all caught Rusty watching from the corner of the room. Rose too watched in horror as the truth was revealed to the team.

"So, what happened to Matteo is that what…" Rose began but her words tailed off as she looked at Rusty, his head down, eyes somewhat glassy. "I'll just go get some juice, you want anything?" She asked, he mumbled something.

"No. I was selling myself. That kid is different." He told her.

"Maybe not as much as you think." Rose told him before leaving him in the cube he often resided in.

Fray was a total snake, denying everything and because of the statute of limitations he could afford to be that way, the team was very lucky to have such a diplomatic boss, Sharon suggested a press release, one that would avoid them being sued but allow them to reach out to other ex-students of Fray's.

-SHANDY-

Sharon crept into her house quite late, she found Rusty in the living room. A book in his hand, he looked dressed for bed.

"So, Kris' mom came to see me." Sharon commented on her way past him.

"Really," he paused to yawn and began gathering his things.

"She seemed to be under the impression that you were supposed to be at her house for dinner last week, you know anything about that?" She asked with a smile.

"Err, yeah. I was invited but some school work came up. No big deal." He shrugged leaving the room. Sharon smirked but caught him at the top of the stairs.

"You have been invited again and you will go. Kris seems nice and you are being immature by brushing her aside without reason." Sharon told him firmly. Rusty sighed and mumbled his response. They both stood for a moment in silence.

"Rusty, I know you find it difficult to talk to me, I'm wondering if perhaps you should find someone else to talk to, a professional" Sharon suggested. She didn't like that he bottled things up and she wanted to help him.

"No Shrinks Sharon!" He shouted, he had told her this before; did she not listen to him at all.

"Rusty, if you are struggling to understand some things in your life maybe a counsellor can help. There are many young people who need to process things like relationships and with your past it might…" She tried to explain.

"Relationships. Look at your own life, you stopped a guy seeing his kid. I don't need a shrink" He shouted at her, his eyes became wide that was a low blow and he knew it. He stepped forward to her but she stepped back.

"That is none of your business. We have worked past that, in fact we used a counsellor to do so." Sharon told him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just…I'm trying and I'm not ready to talk." Rusty admitted, Sharon nodded and smiled at him. She couldn't fault him for not trying; yes he was terrible at relationships with others but he had managed to pick up his life after such a traumatic childhood.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: I had planned to include a little more in this chapter but it was becoming kind of long and I feel longer chapters are harder to follow, what do you think?**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Next Time:** _"She's jealous, babe." Andy whispered as they followed them in. Sharon only hummed._

 _"I guess I'll go sit. Good luck." She smiled kissing his cheek._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

 **Author's note: I am back, I always feel so bad that I can't keep to a schedule with this story but an upload is better than nothing right? I am away on holiday next week, so nothing will be going on here (Its less than a week until I meet Mary McDonnell, actually dying inside)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for sticking with this fic, I am so bad at big multi-chapter fics.**

 **-SHANDY-**

When Sharon came into the office she was pleased to find her plan had worked but that complicated this case. There were so many young boys coming forward to tell their stories, it broke her heart. What was even worse was the statute of limitations, these boys had been through trauma too long ago.

Kevin arrived at the PAB, he was obviously hesitant but when he came in and told his story. It was difficult to watch but that was the reality of their job. There was a relief when Kevin was able to press charges.

Sharon took Andy and Tao in with her to update Matty's father. They asked him if Matty had ever talked about Frey.

"No, he just stopped talking after we took him off the team. **"** He told them, the police officers exchanged a look.

"Mr Torres, we have found an explanation for your son's behavior." Tao told him. Mr Torres looked at them confused.

"Mr Torres, what we are about to show will be very upsetting for you to see…" Sharon began.

"What did Matty do?" The father asked panicked. Tao clicked play and allowed Mr Torres to watch the heart-breaking truth unravel. There were times as they showed him if they wondered should they turn it off? Mr Torres cried as he watched his son tell the truth of his experience with his swim coach. Mr Torres was understandably shaken but watched it until the end.

The grieving father wanted justice and the team could only offer what they had. Yes, Frey wouldn't be held accountable for abusing Matty but he would for Kevin and those who were sure to follow in Kevin's footsteps. Matty's video had saved a lot of young boys.

Andy rushed away after their talk with Mr Torres, Sharon could only guess it was to apologise to his family. Sharon smiled at her team and began to sign the necessary paperwork before Frey and his lawyer got in.

-SHANDY-

3 hours! Why had she said yes? Well, she'd said because she wanted to go, and this was a chance to make a good impression on Andy's family and support him through this day which was probably going to be quite difficult, but 3 hours to dress to impress?

She had picked out her dress but looking at it she wondered if three hours would be long enough.

Andy arrived at the house only 30 minutes after she had gotten home, he was visibly nervous. Sharon was in her room and Rusty with Provenza. He shouted out to her and she welcomed him into her room.

"Where's Rose?" He asked as she bustled around the room trying to get ready quickly.

"She is with a friend, who I looked into and the only bad thing is her dad is a lawyer. Not everyone is perfect." Sharon chuckled as she stepped into her Powder blue dress, she turned around her back to Andy, he took the hint and pulled her zip up kissing the skin just below her ear because without her heels she was a lot short than he was.

The two made their way to the venue shortly after and were met by a scowling Sandra and Max. Andy squeezed Sharon's hand and smiled at her as Sandra did an obvious once-over of Sharon before huffing and going inside.

"She's jealous, babe," Andy whispered as they followed them in. Sharon only hummed.

"I guess I'll go sit. Good luck." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for coming, you didn't have to considering what happened with Mr Torres," He shrugged.

"I am your…partner." She hesitated, they were a little old for 'girlfriend and boyfriend' she felt. He chuckled kissing her hand before going to see Nicole. Sharon made her way into the ceremony room. She glanced around and for a moment wished Rosa was still here; the older woman would most likely be here sitting at the front.

Sharon made her way down the aisle quickly to sit in the second row, she didn't want to be too presumptuous by sitting at the front.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Andy was with Nicole who looked breathtaking.

"Wow." He breathed out.

"Dad, you came." She answered with a smile approaching him. Her dress was simple and elegant, it suited her very well.

"I know I say it a lot but I'm sorry for being an idiot. I'm your dad and as much as I hate to admit I'm glad you had Max growing up." Andy told her, he turned to Max and shook his hand. The two men took an arm and they nodded to the others. Nicole's almost stepsons, Jake and Conor, stood in front of them and her friend before them along with her mom.

The music began, and everyone stood and turned to watch the bride be walked up the aisle. Andy winked at Sharon as he passed her. At the top, Max kissed her cheek and shook Dean's hand and Andy did the same before stepping back and sitting next to her, slipping his hand into hers.

The ceremony was beautiful with heartful vows that made Andy tear up. Sharon squeezed his hand and he smiled to let her know he was just fine.

The bride and groom left, and the two young boys tried to follow their dad but were scolded by Sandra. Andy rolled his eyes and went over to them.

"Hey, listen, guys, you can't see them right now. So, you can come with me and Sharon to the dining room." He grinned. Jake the oldest nodded by Conor shook his head.

"Why?" he whined. Sharon knelt beside Andy, so she was at a better height to talk to them.

"Your daddy and Nicole just need a minute. Getting married is very special and sometimes grownups have to take a moment after they get married." Sharon explained.

"Why?" Conor persisted.

"Well, it's something that they have been waiting for, for a long time. Sometimes we need to take a break when we are excited." Sharon tried to appease the young boy. He shook his head but his brother helped.

"Like when we take a nap at Christmas. They're full" Jake told his little brother, Sharon and Andy chuckled. Conor shrugged and took Sharon's hand once she had stood. Jake followed his brother's actions and took Andy's. The four then walked out of the room into the reception space.

As they did a photographer stopped them and asked them to pose in front of a clothed backdrop. Andy chuckled, they had listened to him. Andy scooped Jake up and put an arm around Sharon's waist.

They moved on to find the boys were at a smaller table with children they knew while Andy and Sharon continued to the top table.

"Are you sure?" Sharon whispered.

"Yes, I am her dad and you're my date and partner. I'm not leaving you behind." He told her firmly. Sharon smiled and sat at the top most table. The dinner continued, conversation at the top table was a little stilted but with Sharon there she manged to charm the people on either side of them.

After the meal the dance floor was opened; Nicole and Dean had their first dance. Andy and Sharon watched them, Sharon smiling at Andy's emotional response.

"She is beautiful" Sharon whispered.

"I know. Thanks for pulling my head my ass. I'm glad I didn't miss this" he replied, smiling at her.

"I didn't do much, but I knew you'd regret missing this. You're a good dad" She replied grinning at him, he brushed a tendril of hair from her face and finished watching the newlyweds. Andy stood and danced with his daughter. Sharon looked at them with a soft expression.

"Sharon, how are you?" Sophia grinned at her.

"Sophia, I didn't know you were here." Sharon smiled.

"I am a little late. There's a bug going around the residents at work, very unpleasant." She told her.

"My mother isn't one of them. Although if mom was she'd let me know." Sharon answered her own question.

"She's one of the few that aren't ill. I'm not staying long, I don't want to infect anybody." Sophia watched the father-daughter dance with Sharon. Sophia glanced at Sharon, she didn't know her _that_ well despite knowing her family, but her brother's girlfriend was an open book when it came to Andy. Sophia grinned; this woman really loved her big brother.

Sharon and Andy stayed for a few more dances even partaking in a few themselves and Nicole even managed to convince her parents to have a civil dance with each other and in the spirit of the wedding they did so rather nicely.

Nicole, Dean and the boys left the venue shortly after the outside photos were taken, the boys were clearly very tired. Conor had found he was very fond of Sharon's hugs and even refused to let Sandra hold him for one of the family photos.

Of course, Sharon protested but Nicole and Andy insistent that she was welcome, which Conor loved.

"Can we come see you when Nicole and Daddy are away?" Conor asked Andy and Sharon. The boys would be staying at their paternal grandparents for most of the newly-weds week long honeymoon.

"We'll have to see kid." Andy told him.

-SHANDY-

Sharon and Andy left shortly after Nicole and Dean. Andy drove as Sharon was a little tired. She had her eyes closed but her smile and gentle humming at the radio told him she was awake.

"That was fun." She told him turning her head to look at him

"It was. I think everyone fell in love with you." He chuckled, and she joined in. The car stopped at a light, so Sharon sat up and rolled down her window letting a gentle breeze into the car.

"You know, Rose is still out and Rusty is with Buzz at the Movies." She commented.

"Did the old man avoid burgers?" Andy asked.

"What? Oh no Provenza stayed behind." Sharon sighed, obviously she would have to be blunter, "The house will be empty, we'll be alone." She smirked at him glancing at him.

"Oh really, for how long?" He asked taking a quick glance at his partner who had moved prompting her dress to shift and expose her thigh.

"Maybe an hour, we could do a lot in an hour." She told him sweetly. His hands gripped the wheel begging the light to turn green when it did he pushed on the gas.

"Andrew, nothing will happen if you kill us with reckless driving" She reminded him, her fingers making patterns on his thigh, he gulped and slowed a little.

The two arrived back at Sharon's in a record time and Andy practically ran around the car to open Sharon's door. He took her hand and kissed it before following her inside.

Inside there was no pretense Sharon headed straight for her room. Andy followed her like a lost puppy. Inside her room, she pointed to the bed and he sat. Carefully she removed her shoes and glasses and sat beside him. He kissed her wishing the angle wasn't so awkward. She sat beside him with her back to him allowing him to very gently remove the pins from her hair. Letting his fingers massage her scalp, Sharon moaned and leaned into him; all pins removed he reached for her zip.

Sharon hummed as his fingers brushed against her back. When she felt the zip completely down she stood in front of him and slowly began to remove the dress. She shimmed her hips and it dropped to the floor revealing her matching panties to the blue lace bra she had purposefully picked.

Andy hummed as he carefully touched her breasts. This was the best day of his life.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: I'm bad I know. Maybe it will get more intense next time.**

 **Next Time:** _"Rose? Do you know what happened?" Sharon asked her daughter. "Not sure but I didn't see him in his usual spot at lunch._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

 **Author's note: I am trying to keep ahead of myself but I just have this writer's block, so I hope this an okay chapter and isn't too ramble-y, I don't think that's a word but oh well.**

 **-SHANDY-**

The days following Nicole's wedding was tense as the Major Crimes filed paperwork surrounding the death of Charles Frey, the risk of a lawsuit loomed over them. Taylor was constantly on edge and his bad mood was projected onto the team; specifically, their leader Captain Raydor.

 _"You should have had this all under control" He had raged at her the following day after the shooting._

 _"How? He was put through standard security checks; no gun was found." She told him, how dare he question her abilities._

 _"Maybe if you had done some further checks, especially after he was told the truth." He retorted._

 _"I want to make something very clear. Mr Frey arrived almost an hour after Mr Torres left, you are the one who seems to value the budget. To send uniformed officers out to scope the area was not an option for me. Chief." She stood hands on her hips._

 _"You should have the skills to work around that. Instead, you left, for a wedding." He scoffed. Sharon took a deep breath._

 _"Yes I had left, Provenza was in charge but I'd like to point out that you were also here and if you had been really concerned you could have ordered Provenza to do something yourself, Chief." She told him firmly and then before her urge to slap him takes over. Not that she would ever but it was tempting._

 _She stormed her office and slammed the door._

Now, the threat had passed there were only reports to file and sign; rather tedious work. As Sharon signed her name for what seemed the millionth time that day she heard a knock.

"Hey, you got a minute?" Andy asked, she smiled and pointed to the chair in front of him.

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" She teased.

"It's about the boys, Laura and Bill, Dean's parents wondered if I wanted to take them Friday until Sunday morning and I thought that we could go to the beach with Rose and Rusty." He explained. Sharon smiled.

"I'd love that. Rose I'm will too, Rusty not sure but I can always ask." She continued to smile only prompting Andy to grin back at her, they seemed to look at each other for a moment until Provenza came in.

"Ye gods, while you two idiots are staring into the voids one another's souls we have been called out. Flynn, move it." He scowled before leaving them be. Andy rolled his eyes and followed Provenza out of the murder room.

-SHANDY-

The team got stuck into the investigation. A young man had been found in a barrel and after informing the parents they found out that he had been missing as was their daughter. Sharon had been able to contact the upset mother using her own phone and Provenza's and they were able to set up a wire and quietly help them.

Brian Barlow was a family attorney and Laurie Barlow worked at a center for women in abusive relationships this led them to find about Gerald and his wife, Susan, he was an avid firearm collector and seemed to have a vendetta against Mr Barlow as he was responsible for taking his kids away.

Sharon placed a hand on her forehead, this was tough; the kids were older, granted but having your children kidnapped shook her to the core.

"I think we need to look at Gerald's father." Tao told her bringing her an iPad with information on it; it displayed the firearms Gerald's dad had, almost treble his sons.

"oh god, alright I think we need to talk with Gerald." She got up and entered the murder room. "We need to see Gerald so, Sanchez, have you the address for the shop that supplies him?"

"Yes, M'am. Do you want us to get him there?" He asks.

"Yes and take Sykes with you. I'll get Andrea to meet you there." She instructed. The team got ready to make a deal with Gerald, he told them where to find the daughter and the team prepared to go and save her. Along with some help from fritz Howard.

It was an intense few moments as they used the new technology to detect where the girl is in the trailer. Sharon kept a lead on the task and tried to stay calm when she heard Andy, and Provenza, were going in without nearby backup; she pushed those feelings to the side, this young girl was more important.

She was safe. As soon she heard that Julio had found her she let out a huge sigh of relief. It was a success.

Her parents were glad to have her back and the team were looking at a work free weekend, if they could get all the paperwork done on Friday. Rusty and Rose entered after school, Rusty seemed distant but refused to talk to her about it.

"Rose? Do you know what happened?" Sharon asked her daughter.

"Not sure but I didn't see him in his usual spot at lunch." She shrugged and went to study for her debates. Sharon watched the two of them before returning to her office to complete as much paperwork as possible so Friday could be a chilled day.

At 6, Sharon sent the team home and, for once, she left with her team. Rose talking away about the latest debate, while rusty stayed quiet vaguely answering Provenza.

-SHANDY-

Andy followed Sharon home and they decided to make dinner together. Rose and Rusty went upstairs to change.

"Rusty, what is with you?" Rose hissed on the way upstairs.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"You sure because I noticed you were missing from the dinner hall, so I had to talk with your friend, Kris." Rose informed him.

"I can't tell you because Sharon is your mom. You'd tell her." He told her standing outside of his room.

"Fine, don't tell me, just tell someone because if you get killed…I will blame it on your stupidity." Rose rolled her eyes and moved into her room to change.

Downstairs Sharon and Andy are making some burgers.

"Andy, would you talk to Rusty for me?" She asked as she cut some carrots for the side.

"Yeah, what's wrong with him?" he countered as he combined the meat mixture.

"I wish I knew but I was hoping a male figure might get it out of him" She explained, Andy nodded and agreed to talk to him. They continued to chat planning some things to do for the boys visit to their grandpa Andy's. Soon they were laughing over the wedding and how cute the boys had been.

"What are you two giggling at?" Rusty asked as he came in.

"Nicole's wedding." Andy replied, he looked at Sharon who nodded. "C'mon kid you can help me cook these outside" Andy grabbed the tray and held the back door for him, which he reluctantly walked through.

Rose came in shortly after to see her mom watching Andy and Rusty cook burgers.

"I don't think you could get any subtler, mom" Rose scoffed, scaring Sharon slightly.

"Don't sneak up on me, when I'm…" Sharon began.

"Spying" Rose finished for her, to which Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Cooking. I'm just cooking" Sharon shrugged turning away. Rose hummed not quite believing her mom. Rose asked what they were eating, and Sharon told her about the burgers they were making.

Outside, Rusty and Andy were talking.

"So, how's school going kid?" Andy asked as he put the burgers by the grill.

"It's fine. The nuns aren't that fun though." Rusty shrugged.

"Nuns tend to avoid fun" Andy chuckled.

"You went to a catholic school?" Rusty questioned.

"Er…no but I was forced to go to Sunday school and one thing I learned is that Catholics really admire honesty." Andy started to cook the burgers.

"You want me to tell Sharon the truth." Rusty rolled his eyes, not at all fazed.

"Or if you aren't comfortable telling her, tell me." Andy suggested, Rusty nodded.

"My mom is at a rehab centre not too far from the school. I've been going to see her." Rusty admitted.

"Alright well, that's not terrible Sharon gets that you love your mom." Andy tried to comfort Rusty as he kept an eye on the burgers.

"Yeah, I know but, she's been getting letters. She went to the rehab because she was being followed and…she's really freaked out Andy." Rusty confided in the older man. Andy nodded trying to act calm while inside his head so many alarm bells were going off.

"Ok, Rusty. We need to help protect your mom, so we have to tell Sharon." Andy told him firmly.

"I know, I just know that Sharon will be disappointed in me for lying. I think that catholic guilt is starting to rub off on me" Rusty scoffed as Andy finished the burgers.

"We'll tell her after dinner. Yes, she'll be disappointed but glad you told her." Andy told him, turning off the grill and carrying the burgers inside. The four of them sat down at the table and began to eat both Rose and Rusty not being very keen on the vegetables on the table instead of chips.

"So, this weekend, Major Crimes has off. Andy's grandsons are going to his and we thought it would be nice to go to the beach with them. You want to join us?" Sharon explained with a smile.

"Grandkids? God my parents are old," Rose mumbled, "Wait does that make me an Aunt?" Rose asked, an almost disgusted look on her face.

"Half-step Aunt" Andy suggested. Rose scoffed but agreed to go. Rusty stayed quiet but agreed to come along with them. Sharon and Andy grinned at each other excited about the day.

After dinner, Rose and Andy went to the dishes and Rusty asked to speak to Sharon. They sat in his room to get some privacy.

"Sharon, my mom is in LA. She's at Rehab centre and I've been visiting her." Rusty admitted to her. Sharon nodded quietly.

"Ok, is she well?" Sharon smiled.

"Mostly, this is the best I've seen her in a long time, but she's been getting letters and was so scared she was being followed that she sought out the centre. Flynn says you guys could help her." Rusty explained standing and handing Sharon the letters his mom had received at her old address and some from the rehab centre. Most of them were non-threating just listening off some things the letter writer had seen her do. However, the last few made threats on her life. Describing how they'd kill her; all in all very gruesome.

"Okay. We are going to get these analysed right now. I'm calling the team in. We can't risk your mother's safety" Sharon announced pulling out her phone.

"No. Sharon the rehab knows, they have extra security. It can wait till morning." Reluctantly Sharon agreed to wait until morning.

The mood of the night changed and both Rose and Rusty went to bed early, Sharon sat on the couch her hand in Andy's as they watched the late-night news.

"Andy? Do you think I should have Rusty, and Rose, put under surveillance while we investigate these letters?" Sharon asked, not looking over.

"Maybe, but let's hold it off until we're sure it's something. It'll be ok" He squeezed her hand.

"I know, I'll inform the school to keep a closer eye on them," she decided, "you are staying tonight, right?"

"There's nothing I'd love more babe." He brought her hand to his mouth and gently kissed it. Switching off the TV after the news finished they went around the house checking the windows and doors before meeting at the bottom of the stairs and walking up together. Both quietly peeking into the kid's rooms before retiring to Sharon's.

Sharon undressed and slipped underneath the covers in just her panties prompting andy to do the same. He curled his arm around her pressing his chest to her back craving the feeling of her skin against his; slowly they both fell asleep.

-SHANDY-

 **Author's Note: I am sort of taking the crimes that were shown over the 6 years and moving them about to fit this new AU character plot line, I hope that makes some sense. Hope you're enjoying it.**

 **Next time:** _Rusty and Rose came into the murder room, twenty minutes later less than happy. Glaring at everyone, arms folded defensively._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

 **Author's Note: Hello Everyone, Happy New year! It has certainly been a while. I hit a writer's block, after a certain someone wrote a certain episode that we shall not name and then my university work had to take my priority. I wanted to have something decent when I came back so I waited until I had no other commitments which meant the Christmas holiday.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I've got in mind, I am hoping that it will bring back a little joy after the events of the season that shall not be named.**

 **-SHANDY-**

In the morning the team looked at the letters that Sharon Beck had received. The team realized that to get a better story they'd have to interview Sharon. The Captain sent Provenza to pick her up at the Rehab center.

As they waited they sent the letters for analysis, hoping for some clues that would give them a lead on the criminal threating Rusty's mother.

Rusty's mother arrived at the PAB with Provenza just before lunch and sat with Provenza in the interview room

"Ok Ms Beck, we just need to establish a timeline. When did you move into the rehab?" Provenza asked.

"About 2 months ago, a few weeks after these letters started finding me." She answered quietly.

"Okay. How long was it before they become threatening?" Provenza continued.

"Um, maybe a month. It was just before I moved into the rehab. They scared me so much I realised my habits weren't safe anymore." She explained her hands clasped tightly together. The interview continued well. Provenza noting that the letters always looked the same and when she lived on the streets, they were tucked in the same place.

"Is there anyone, with anything against you?" Provenza asked. Sharon let out a sad chuckle.

"I'm an addict, I've upset a lot of people" She admitted sadly. Provenza slid a piece of paper over so she could start a list as she did Provenza continued to question her.

"Ms Beck, when and why did you contact Rusty?" Sharon's eyes grew for a moment, she chewed her lip, pausing her writing to explain

"I…I erm, got word that he had disappeared from the streets that some fancy lady had taken him in. I wasn't going to contact him; I do care about my son but…I got this letter, that was threatening his life and I had an urge to find him and check he was ok. He didn't answer at first so I backed off, but he came to me and…its going well. Not a single letter about him since." She explained nervously. Provenza took notes and smiled at her politely.

"Did you not think it would be safer to not contact him?" Provenza questioned her logic.

"I just needed to hear my son's voice" Sharon quipped. Provenza nodded and concluded the interview, slipping into the electronics room. He gave his captain a look of uncertainty.

"I want to speak with her, have you found anything more about this letter?" Sharon asked as Mike entered the room.

"Not really captain, although the letters are highly inconsistent. We might have to get a handwriting sample," Mike explained, before explaining the differences between all of the letters. Sharon sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Sharon slipped into the interview with Ms Beck and smiled upon sitting down. The other Sharon smiled back.

"I want to thank you, Captain. Rusty talks about you all the time and he seem so happy" Ms Beck offered her hand to the Captain, she took it and they smiled awkwardly at each other.

"I'm glad. I was happy to help him."

"Well, in just a few weeks it won't be needed. Rusty and I intend to find a place to stay" Sharon tapped the table gently. The Captain tilted her head to the side; Rusty had never mentioned this to her and to be fair it seemed as though he was finally feeling comfortable in her home and the school.

"Oh, Rusty didn't mention it." Sharon's head gently shook, and Ms Beck nodded clasping her hands together.

"Well, he is my son and I am better so it's only fair I get him back from you" She explained with a matter of fact tone. The captain slowly nodded; something wasn't right, this felt off. She wasn't an expert in Rusty, but she was fairly certain that he'd come to her with a decision this big.

"You may have to hold off for a while longer, Ms Beck. Rusty is, I'm sure he told you, but he is a material witness in a murder trial" Sharon reminded the younger who for second looked shocked and then nodded profusely.

"Well, I just wanted a little word with you. I'll leave you for now. A detective should be in soon to ask you just a few more questions" Sharon stood and headed for the door.

"That's great as long as my son is safe" the younger Sharon smiled awkwardly watching the other woman leave.

-SHANDY-

The day dragged on. They looked into all of the people on the list which took up a lot of the day. Most were dealers, but a few were ex boyfriends most importantly, Gary Lewis, who had been Ms Beck's last boyfriend and most likely the longest relationship she had had in her adult life. As the most logical place to start, Sharon sent Julio and Provenza to go and get him from his last known residence.

Provenza politely knocked on the door, at the moment there was no reason to jump to any conclusions about Mr Lewis. The first knock received no answer and Julio Knocked, slightly louder than the first time. The door cracked open and a pale face reared around the door.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you Gary Lewis?" Provenza asked, the man pouted his mouth in thought and nodded.

"Who's asking? I ain't buying anything." Gary asserted to them keeping the door ajar to indicate his lack of trust.

"I'm Lieutenant Provenza and…" No sooner had the word 'Lieutenant' left his mouth Gary had turned around and started running through the house. With grumble Provenza entered and Julio ran around to the back of the house. Seeing the Mr Lewis had left the premise, Provenza retreated and headed to the car; just in time for Mr Lewis to run past him.

In his speed Mr Lewis tripped, over his own feet of course. He looked up at Provenza and started yelling.

"I am innocent I haven't done anything" Julio had arrived was hauling Mr Lewis into the back of the car as he protested his innocence.

"If you hadn't run away we might be able to believe that Mr Lewis" Provenza grumbled as he drove back to the PAB.

Once returning and getting Mr Lewis settled in the interview room. Sharon and Provenza entered the room, neutral expressions in pace on their faces.

"Mr Lewis, I am Captain Raydor and you met Lieutenant Provenza earlier. We just wanted to know if you knew this woman?" She asked sliding a photo of Sharon Beck towards him. Gary shook his head.

"No, No. I don't wanna know her. She was draggin' me down, that and the kid." He whined burying his head in his hands. Sharon nodded.

"So, you haven't contacted Ms Beck since you were realised from prison, 6 weeks ago" Gary huffed.

"No. I saw her once, she wanted to get back with me but, I knew she had grassed me up, so I told her to go away. I am changing, check with my parole officer, I have tested sober for 6 weeks." He combed his fingers through his shorter hair.

"Alright, if you haven't seen her is there anyone you could think of that would want to hurt her?" Sharon continued her questioning placing Sharon Beck's photo back in the folder. Gary was quiet for a moment.

"Sharon, when I knew her, she was so destructive, and I blamed the kid. Drugs mess people up, I know that now. We are messed up, but she was messed up before the drugs" He explained, his hands flat against the table. Sharon sat up in her chair and found herself intrigued about Mr Lewis' explanations, was it right to believe what he was saying? He wasn't known for his reliability.

"If you have turned over such a new leaf; why'd you run?" Provenza asked leaning over the table.

"The police are always after me, for things I did back when I was crazy. It was stupid, but I am clean. Gary explained weakly, Sharon looked over at Provenza and silently agreed to leave for a while. They nodded at Mr Lewis and left the room.

"Well, he seems distrustful of the police, which might explain his reluctance to talk with us" Sharon mused as she entered the electronics room. The team nodded.

"However, he would have to suspect some bad action had caught up to him to run away" Mike suggested, Andy stood nearby I his usual defensive stance nodding to his colleague's comments.

"Alright, we don't have anything against him, let's talk again to Ms Beck and see if she has seen Mr Lewis recently, depending on what she says we can probably let him go" Sharon instructed and asked Amy to go and speak with Sharon Beck.

"Alright Ms Beck, I am detective Sykes and I just have some questions about your ex-boyfriend, a Mister Gary Lewis" as Amy said this Sharon flinched. The team exchanged looks, Provenza shaking his head.

"It's always the ex" he muttered as Sharon explained she had seen him once and he had threatened her.

"He said he was after Rusty, for ruining us, said he knew some people who would help him and pay him for information" Sharon Beck brushed and hand through her hair sinking in her seat slightly. Amy nodded.

"Did he say exactly who these people were?" Sharon shook her head.

"I don't remember, I wasn't in my best place and I decided to clean up and contact my son and make sure he was safe" She explained a pained expression on her face. Once again Amy nodded and reassured Sharon they would get to the bottom of this. She stood and left the room.

"Well, it's gotta be Lewis" Andy pointed at him on the other monitor. He was sat leaning back in his chair, his legs spread. The team murmured their agreement.

"Either way we only have Sharon Beck's word on this and we can't make assumptions on only one person's statement" She stood up and lead Provenza to her office. He closed the door.

"So, Captain, what's wrong?" He asks, sitting in the chair opposite her.

"I am too close to this. Rusty is my…in my care and Sharon Beck, his mother. I cannot be involved in this case. My involvement will cease, everyone will report to you and if needs be, go to Taylor. I am about to update him." She explained briskly shuffling her papers and picked up her phone pressing the buttons for Taylor's office extension. She nodded to Provenza who got up and eft to update the team.

After an aggravating call with Taylor, always so awkward, ended 20 minutes later with Sharon being given the go ahead to sign off on things that she normally would and only to go to him if it was especially urgent.

Provenza and Flynn slipped back into the interview room with Mr Lewis and relay the new information to him. He shook his head.

"I don't wanna know her. She came to me; not the other way around" he raged slamming his fists against the table. He took breath in leaning forward his forehead pressing against his clenched fists.

"So, after she came to see you…" Flynn began.

"I moved, I got my parole officer to organise something else. You can ask him if you want." Gary interrupted as he sat back up. Provenza took down the name of Gary's Parole officer and gave to Flynn to find him.

As Flynn left the PAB he ran into Rusty and Rose, he smiled at them as they stopped to speak to him.

"What's going on with my mom?" Rusty asked straight away, Rose turned to look at him with a grimace.

"Dude, the phrase you're looking for is, hello lieutenant," she scoffed then turned to Andy, "Hey Andy, how are you?" She asked with a smile. Andy shook his head.

"Rose, I'm fine thank you. Rusty, I can't discuss the case with you. We have a lot of things to look at." He smiled ruffling Rose's hair as he headed to the door. Rusty scoffed.

"Well that wasn't helpful at all" the two teens walked to the elevator.

"Rusty, it's the law." The younger teen drawls as they get into the elevator.

"Urgh, you're like a tiny version of your mother" Rusty rolls his eyes at her. The doors slide close and they make their way up to the Major Crimes offices on floor 9.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this update after such a long break and with any luck the new year will motivate me enough to get the other parts uploaded as quickly as possible. If you want to leave a review; please do I read them all and if I can try to reply.**

 **Thanks for coming back**

 **That-Geek**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

 **Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed last time; they mean a lot and so nice to wake up to. More notes at the end, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise from the show aren't mine and also I own the mistakes.**

 **That-Geek.**

 **-SHANDY-**

When Rusty and Rose showed up in the murder room they watched as the team bustled around the room, spotting Sharon in her office.

"Where's my mom?" Rusty asked the room, they all paused for a second and then continued to move. Provenza made his way over to the young boy.

"We sent her to the break room with Sykes, she's good and we're hopeful we can help her" He explained placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Rusty glanced down at the floor then at Provenza, with a grateful look on his face; Before heading to the break room

"So, is my mom really busy?" Rose asked cautiously, Provenza shrugged. With a roll of her eyes she headed to her mom's office. Knocking she waited for a response and entered when she heard one.

"Afternoon, sweetheart. How was school?" Sharon smiled as Rose sat in front of her.

"It was good, so, erm, has anyone called you today?" Rose asked leaning forward in her chair.

"No," Sharon replied slowly, "should I be concerned?" She raised an eyebrow at her daughter, who scoffed.

"Absolutely not, I thought Auntie Eryn might have called, anyway, busy day?" Rose shrugged quickly changing the subject which didn't go unnoticed by Sharon.

"Why would Eryn be calling?" She sighed, her head lulling to the side. It wasn't as though Sharon didn't love her older sister, but she was lively, her second marriage had instilled a new lease of life into her and she never seemed to sit still.

"I might have mentioned Grandma being, a teeny, tiny bit lonely. So, she's coming here for her birthday" Rose revealed with an awkward smile. Sharon let out another, deeper sigh.

"Alone?" She checked a nervous expression on her face.

"No, she's bringing her family. I haven't seen Jess in ages, Mom. Don't you think grandma would appreciate the company" Rose smiled, which calmed Sharon, slightly. Her sister's family was still young. She had remarried after coming out and falling in love with a woman, Nora who she married and moved to Norway with.

"Of course, but Eryn's so…so" She struggled to find a word for her sister.

"Bossy, stubborn, challenging" Rose suggested, "Mom, the two of you are very similar" the young teen deadpanned, prompting her mother to laugh a little.

"I suppose. I'll call her, I haven't seen her since your grandpa's funeral, so not the best of times. We could probably fit them at ours" Sharon smiled seeing that obviously meant a lot to Rose the chance to see her cousins. Rose grinned and put her thumbs up at her mom.

"Awesome, Ingrid is small, so she would probably fit on the sofa thing from Emily's room, but if we put that in mine, then Auntie Eryn and Nora can sleep there. I could probably share my bed with Jessie" Rose rambled as her mother chuckled and selected her sister's number on her phone.

-SHANDY-

When Andy returned with Gary's parole officer gave a full account of what he knew and it matched well to the story that Mr Lewis had provided. The case had now become quite unclear.

Provenza updated the Captain on the progress and what the parole officer had told them matched up to Lewis' story, which left the team in a rather confusing place.

"We don't have many more leads to follow up on Captain" Provenza concluded his explanation to Sharon who hummed in response.

"I mean…we could interview Rusty, he might…" Provenza began

"No, he is already racked with worry. Don't bring him into this yet." She sighed, getting heavily involved in this case was a risky move for Sharon and she couldn't deny that she didn't trust Sharon Beck at all.

"Captain, Provenza. I have something you might want to see," Mike's head popped around Sharon's office door. With a nod to Mike, the two exited the office and into the open bullpen. Mike called everyone over to his desk which was strewn with letters.

"I started by comparing the writing of Mr Lewis from the form he filled out when he arrived and I found many subtle similarities so at first I thought he had tried to cover up his natural writing but then," he paused reaching for the list Sharon Beck had written out, "I happened to glance at this list and from the smudge on a lot of the letters, which is a tell-tale sign of a left-hander and well we all saw Mr Lewis write with his right hand and Ms Beck with her left so, I looked into the differences and the similarities on this lit and sample of the letters" He rambled on and began to explain the specifics of each letter.

"Tao, what is your point?" Provenza groaned stopping Mike mid-explanation.

"Ms Beck wrote them and tried to copy Mr Lewis' writing" Tao concluded, the team stood back, it was a shock, although Sharon felt that she shouldn't be surprised.

"Where is Ms Beck now?" She asked looking to her colleagues.

"In the break room, Ma'am" Julio responded, "Should I bring her to the interview room, I believe she's with Rusty" He looked expectantly at her, but she shook her head and looked at Provenza.

"Lieutenant you are the lead on this, so, go ahead." She smiled and swiftly made her way to her office. She felt dejected that once again Rusty was going to be hurt and she couldn't do much to stop that.

A few minutes after she had entered her office a knock her door made her smile.

"How you doing?" Andy asked, sitting beside her on the small office couch. Sharon shrugged.

"Dejected. I know Rusty isn't my child, but I care for him as though he were and" she huffed not really knowing where to go with that sentence. She let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, I get that, the kid has charmed us all in his own special way. Look at the positives, his mom is treating her addiction and Rusty is pleased with that." Andy attempted to improve the mood but instead, his comment prompted Sharon to stand up.

Rusty exited the break room and walked through to the door of Sharon's office. His mom was scared, and he knew the signs that she was getting ready to run and he didn't want that; not again. He pushed the door open.

"I mean, I know that woman is his mother, but I don't trust her to keep him safe. She isn't exactly mother of the year…" Sharon ranted to Flynn. Rusty stood there for a second and then spoke.

"Wow, Sharon I thought you were ready to support me and my mom." Sharon whipped round and only caught sight of him leaving the bullpen. She dashed out of the office and towards the breakroom, they couldn't get far. Except they got further than she thought.

"Damn it" She muttered seeing the empty break room. The farthest door coming to a close she made her way over quickly to the door yanking it open and then dashing down the corridor to the stairwell.

"Rusty!" She shouted as she saw a flash of his blonde hair moving down to the bottom floor, she went after them down a few floors her heels slowing her down immensely she huffed and sat on the step of floor 6. She put her hand to forehead and sighed again. When she stood Sharon very slowly made her way back to the bullpen.

"Did you catch them?" Andy asked. Standing up and making his way over to her as she entered.

"Would I be on my own if I had?" She snapped shaking her head. Her hand combed through her hair, her eyelids sliding shut, she sighed and ran her hand down his arm.

"We'll find him Captain" The team started talking over each other on a strategy to find them and alerted parole so that everyone would be alerted to his disappearance with his mother. Sharon slowly walked to her office racking her brain over the events that had just transpired. How could she have been so insensitive to speak about the other Sharon knowing Rusty was in the building. She huffed as she sat on her office sofa. She had let her emotions out of control and that was the thing she had always tried to avoid doing especially when her children were around.

She sat forward her head on her knees, taking deep breaths. What was wrong with her? Rose had run away from her and now rusty, just as they had finally learned to trust one another, more importantly, he had learnt to trust her.

She sighed heavily and grabbed her coat and swept through the bullpen ignoring the voices of her colleagues asking where she was going she got into her car and drove away. There was only one person who could give her kind of decent advice in this situation.

 **-SHANDY-**

 **Author's Note: So, I want to briefly touch on the guest reviewer, who I can't personally message; so here we are. The 'Shandy' word is a page break I guess, I saw it done a lot when I started writing fanfiction and it's just a habit now, and it's that word because originally this was a very Shandy centric tale and other words were too long or short. Obviously, I wanted to see Sharon's character be explored in deeper depths; much like anyone and that is coming up in the next chapter, so hold your horses.**

 **Normally I would personally message reviewers, but I can't do that with guests.**

 **Thanks for joining me**

 **That Geek**


End file.
